Tears of Blood
by OnyxTears
Summary: Revised version. Tohru has gone away. How do the Sohmas deal? Well, they're a little wrapped up in their own problems right now. A cure to the curse? What! OCs. If you don't like, don't read. R&R! Rating for sexual scenes and language
1. Prologue: Wait, wait You’re back?

Tears of Blood

Author's Note: 'Ello there. I finally got Tears completely revamped and I'm hoping its better this time around. Drop a line and let me know kay?

I don't own Fruits Basket. I own all of my OCs and the plot. ) That's it. Nada else. Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: Wait, wait. You're back?

Almost two years had passed since the fateful night when Tohru was forced to confront the Cat's true form, although shortly after her grandfather fell deathly ill, forcing Tohru from the comfort and familiarity of Shigure's home to move to America where they had found doctors who might be able to save the old man's life, leaving her friends and to Akito's knowledge, her memories of the Sohma Curse.

The Sohmas have slowly become accustomed to life without the cheery, although sometimes ditsy, little riceball and life has slowly become normal once again. Normal for a family forced to live with the Zodiac Curse anyways…

After weeks of rain, the sun finally broke through the cover of clouds that cover Kyoto like a blanket. It was a quiet afternoon for the inhabitants of the city as they continued their lives as if there weren't several inches of rain on the ground.

A black Ford SUV pulled up in front of the small crafts shop. A young woman with icy blue eyes hopped out of the front seat and hurriedly unlocked the glass front door and propped it open before she moved to the black of the vehicle to unload the boxes she'd brought.

She set the box she held on top of the others and set the mail and keys on the glass counter with its display of masks and other such dress up items. "Ayame?" She called as she pulled the vibrant blue tote bag from behind the counter. "Aya-sama?" She called a little louder this time.

Where could he possibly be? A sigh escaped her lips as she searched the endless aisles of fabric and shelves of craft supplies. Where WAS that loud, egotistical, overdramatic Snake? Another sigh escaped the young woman's lips, this time in frustration.

If he had run into Mine again and was hiding somewhere just so that he could pop out and scare her again, she was going to squeeze his scaly neck until he either passed out, or his head popped off. She preferred the later of course.

Visions of raining axes were dancing around in her mind's eye when she heard something that made her laugh. According to the extremely loud complaints coming from the back room, it sounded as if Ayame and Mine were busy with a customer. That was definitely something she didn't want to see.

The last costumer she'd accidentally seen was her English professor getting measured for a nurse's uniform. It had put a little bit of a damper on her favorite class. Now every time she went to class she envisioned him in the ridiculous outfit and had to be excused from class.

An idea began to form as she quietly dug through her bag to make sure that her wallet was there for money to get home before she crept back towards the front of the store. "Aya-sama? I'm going home! Have fun tonight!"

She was about to touch the handle when a blur of red and silver appeared and a warm hand grasped hers tightly. "Natalie! My beloved! I didn't know that you'd returned!"

She felt the person in question rubbing his head against hers like you would with your kitten and didn't know whether to fall over laughing or to knock him out. The later of course appealed to her much more but he'd do something before she could effectively get away. Like sic Mine on her. Decisions, decisions.

Before Natalie could make a solid decision on her course of action, she was being dragged towards the back of the store. Ayame had been saying something but the only parts she caught between her thoughts were 'my brother Yuki' 'Masquerade tonight' and 'please'. It was the please that snagged her.

Ayame didn't usually say please. He just figured people listened. Damn his charisma. That was the last time she ever gave him a fair warning. He used it against her way too much.

Natalie gave the golden eyed bishounen a reproving look. He returned it with an attractive melt in your mouth sexy smile before dragging her into the back where he continued to adjust the cuffs and fabric of the costume the young man on the stand.

He was dressed like the old hunters with black silk breeches tucked into mid-thigh leather boots that looked fairly worn and comfortably soft. He wore a normal white button-up and a silk black vest over that.

She remembered something briefly about the Sohma family having a Masquerade birthday party at their mansion tonight… There was something she had to be missing. What was it?

Natalie turned from the young man who stood with his back to her to the young man next to the door. Mine was currently trying to fix the tie of the black suit that he wore. A cape was haphazardly thrown over one shoulder. His jaw clenched and his grey eyes were darkened to the color of polished steel.

He was getting pissed.

"Here Mine. Let me do this. Why don't you go help Aya-sama?" She said quietly and she tried not to push Mine out of the way. Mine left graciously to go help their mutual friend and boss while she quickly wrapped the tie the way it was supposed to. She tightened it evenly and tucked it into the vest before she was spun around so fast that she was seeing stars.

When she could see clearly, she was vaguely aware of the hard body pressed against the line of hers. She looked up into the steely eyes of the young man who pinned her and narrowed her eyes. Oh hell no. She reined her temper in quickly and let out a shuddering breath. "Thanks kitten. What say you and I head into the back room and play a little dress up?" Natalie looked up into his handsome face and snapped. Oh fuck that.

Natalie pushed him back gently until she had the room she needed. She smiled demurely up at him with a lowering of her lashes that hid the smoldering vengeance that could only be described as a hell no before she swung her fist towards his face.

The first blow caught him off guard which made the second all the more effective. Natalie swung her leg up in an almost perfect arc and felt it make contact with the side of his face.

He flew back several feet and barely missed the young man in the center of the room who turned towards them looking fairly startled. Couldn't really blame him. One of the advantages to being only 5'4 was people tended to underestimate you.

Natalie's breaths came in ragged little gasps as she folded her unharmed hand around her fist and pressed the throbbing appendage to her stomach as pain flew up her arm and settled in her shoulder like little frozen needle pricks.

"Well," Ayame cough in an attempt to break the silence that had fallen. He never was a good one with silences. Especially if they were awkward like this one was. Ayame cleared his throat again while Mine collapsed into fits of giggles on the couch. When he spoke, his voice had risen a few octaves from suppressed laughter. "Well Natalie my love, let me reintroduce you to my beloved younger brother Yuki and his charming friend Hatsuharu."

She resisted the urge to smack herself in the forehead. Oh yeah. Sometimes she felt so scatterbrained. Now if she could only remember what she was missing about the masquerade tonight… She wiped the thought from her mind as Yuki gave her a soft smile and nodded his head in a sort of bow. "Hello Miss Yonin. It's been awhile since we last met." She returned the gesture and wrapped a lock of raven black hair around her index finger. "It's been five years since I've been to the banquets Sohma-kun."

He nodded his head to show he was listening as he went to check on Haru who was pushing himself into a sitting position. "Why does it feel like I've been hit by a truck?" "Oh yeah..." Natalie murmured under her breath. She'd forgotten about Black Haru.

"I have to apologize Haru. I forgot about Black Haru." She murmured quietly, embarrassed. Haru just looked at her with an obviously confused tilt of his head. "Was I that bad?" Heat crawled up Natalie's neck and she hated the fact that she was blushing. Instead of answering, she crossed the space between them and let her fingertips graze his cheek where she'd hit him…twice. She inwardly grimaced at his wince of pain. "I think I have some aspirin in my bag."

Haru followed her out to the front of the store where Natalie fished out a couple of aspirin from her bag and a bottle of water. Behind her, Ayame coughed. She bit her lower lip before turning towards him with a roll of her eyes.

Ayame circled her. His left hand clasped his chin while his right hand cradled his elbow. Ready for inspection. Natalie turned with him as he circled her. She felt like she was in the middle of a group of sharks and they were just waiting to tear her apart. But this was Ayame, and whatever he had planned was worse. Much worse.

After a few moments he grabbed her hand and led her in a little circle with a twirl so he could study her movement. Finally he threw his hands up in defeat. "My love, I don't know why you refuse to let me dress you up for the Masquerade tonight!" Natalie let a small smile curl her lips. Silly, silly man.

She pretended to be in deep thought for a moment before she pulled Ayame close to her body and trailed her hand lightly down his cheek to hold his chin and pull his face down to hers. Natalie paused; too deep a breath would put their lips together, before she spoke. "Hmm, I wonder," She smiled as she looked up at his face. He looked as if he were in a stupor and all his focus was on her mouth. Interesting. "Is it because I don't plan on joining the festivities tonight?"

Natalie walked away, leaving Ayame to stumble slightly forward while she moved behind the counter to get the mask that Haru had pointed out. Yuki moved towards his brother with a thoughtful look on his face while the other members of their party were distracted. "Ayame, did Natalie develop a black side like Haru or are you doing anything illegal?" He asked rather bluntly. Ayame never got it when he tried to beat around the bush.

Ayame ran his hands through his silver hair and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Well, to be completely honest little brother, neither. But if I were to have that kind of relationship with Natalie it wouldn't technically be illegal. She is 18 now after all." Yuki glared at his brother but Ayame simply laughed.

"No, it isn't like that Yuki. I've seen Natalie do that once before when a customer came in to pick up some supplies for his mother and he wouldn't stop pestering the poor girl. She seduced him just enough to send him sailing straight through glass doors. I'd had to get them replaced of course-" Now he was just rambling but Yuki wasn't quite listening. His violet eyes were on Natalie who was talking quietly with Haru.

This couldn't be the same Natalie he'd known all those years ago. The Yonins and the Sohmas had always been very close if only by their one common bond. They both had 12 members of their family cursed by the Zodiac every generation. Meaning that if one of the Cursed members were hugged by someone of the opposite sex or if their bodies came under a great deal of stress, they would transform into the animal of the year they were born under.

It was impossible. The last time he'd seen Natalie Yonin she'd been a shy, flat-chested little tomboy. There was really only one word that came to mind when he watched her, WOW.

"Ah, Miss Yonin? May I inquire as to why you don't plan on attending your own birthday celebration?" Natalie looked up from the notepad she was writing on. "Excuse me?" Yuki looked taken aback by the question. "The Masquerade is for both Haru's birthday and yours." So that's what she'd been forgetting.

Heat crept up her neck until she felt her face burning again. Damn it.

"Let me guess love." Ayame began with a knowing smile. "You either forgot it was your birthday again, or you were too embarrassed to ask me for one of my masterpieces." He half yelled the last part as he laughed near maniacally.

Natalie glared at Ayame out of the corner of her eye. She hated when he was right. Bastard. Damn him and that stupid gorgeous smile of his. Yuki and Haru were both looking at her with matching confused expressions on their faces. "You forgot your birthday again Allie?" Haru asked, using his old nickname for her when they were younger. "You say that like I do that all the time Haru. This is only the third time." She twirled a lock of raven hair around her index finger subconsciously.

Ayame laughed behind her. "I see. I have the perfect idea for your costume tonight my love!" Natalie sighed. In truth, she really hadn't wanted to go to the masquerade. She'd been trying to think of a plausible excuse for weeks and forgetting her birthday had been an almost perfect excuse.

She watched the two boys slip their masks on and adjust them before she turned to Ayame, her gaze pleading him. "Why don't you boys go on over to the mansion and we'll meet you there later." He said as he stepped behind the counter and pulled Natalie towards him. To Natalie he whispered, "Don't worry. Hari and Shigure will be there as well. We'll protect you." A shiver ran down Natalie's spine and she nodded her head numbly.

Natalie watched the two boys exit the store before she turned to face Ayame. "I don't think I can do this. I can't face him tonight." Ayame sighed and touched her face gently. "You have to face your fear sometime Natalie." Natalie shook her head to prevent the tears filling her eyes from falling. "I don't know Aya…" Ayame sighed and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Trust me."

* * *

Author's Note: Alrighty! That was the first revised chapter of Tears. ) I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it seemed like there was a lot of AyaOC but I wanted to make it a little more comfortable and kind of a friendly relationship between the two just to lay groundwork on their friendship (and come on, we all know that Ayame would flirt with a stick should it be curvy enough) ANYWAYS- hehe, yeah. I really hope you'll review and don't worry, the next chapter should be better. 


	2. Chapter One: The Masquerade

Tears of Blood

Author's Note: I don't have much of one. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Masquerade

Yuki stood near the entrance of the Sohma mansion to watch all the new arrivals slowly trickle in to join the growing crowd in the courtyard. Kyo was yelling at Shigure for something. Haru had disappeared, probably gone to visit Rin.

The Yonins slowly began to show as well. There was Kinu and her son Sanami, the little head of the Yonin family. He held the hand of a little girl he'd never met before but Kinu had introduced her as Aislinn. Her hair was the color of plums and her eyes were a familiar ice blue-green. She wore pink and red kimono that matched the blue and silver one that Sanami wore. He wasn't sure if she was Kinu's daughter or not but there was certainly something familiar about her.

Kagura was probably still at home with Rin finishing her costume. Maybe he'd go tell her that her "beloved Kyo" was here. That would be entertainment enough. He was seriously contemplating the idea when another car pulled up. He could see Ayame in the passenger seat but he didn't recognize the young woman who was driving.

Ayame flowed out of his seat wearing what looked like a variation between his hunter's costume and Haru's gentleman Death costume. It took him a moment to realize that his brother was a vampire. Yuki almost laughed.

For someone as creative as his brother, he was surprised Ayame hadn't shown up dressed as a peacock. Of course, he might have tried and Natalie and talked him out of it. He briefly wondered what other absurdities Ayame had thought of for costumes before he turned back to the conversation he was having with Shigure.

Natalie sat leaning her head against the steering wheel. She was barely breathing. Why did she have to let Ayame convince her to come back? Tears burned at the back of her eyes and she couldn't stop the flow of memories that flashed against her mind's eye.

_Natalie sat silently outside of Akito's door as she waited for Hatori to come out and tell her that it was alright for her to come in. She'd already readjusted the sleeves of her sweater twice, braided and unbraided her hair, and currently memorizing how many swirls were in the ten wood planks around her. _

_Hatori opened the door quietly but after the long silence the sudden sound made Natalie jump. The look on Hatori's face was grim but he nodded that she could go in. She tried to read the look in Hatori's eyes but he motioned her through before she could see anything. _

_Akito was leaning partially out of his window and hadn't seemed to notice she was there yet. Natalie knelt a few feet away from him, waiting for him to acknowledge that she was there. She waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to speak but when he did she regretted coming at all. "Hatori has… informed me as to why you've come to see me Nate." She cringed at the pet name._

"_What do you see in that… Cat?" His tone was one of polite disinterest but the underlying disgust was obvious. Natalie briefly wondered what Hatori had actually told him when Akito grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it upwards so that she was forced to meet his angry gaze. "WELL? ANSWER ME!" He demanded, tightening his grip on her silken mane. Natalie winced as tears burned the back of her eyes. She'd heard about the stories of Akito's temper and the things he'd done but she hadn't expected such raw anger and hatred so suddenly._

_The pain in her scalp made it hard for her to think but she knew somehow in the back of her mind that if Akito wasn't satisfied then something worse would happen. The way he twisted his fistful of her hair she knew that he was getting impatient while he was waiting for her answer. "Well," She began, blinking back the tears in her eyes. "Kyo may seem really loud and obnoxious but underneath his brash exterior he's really gentle and loving… He just wants to be loved really. I think-" "Gentle?" Akito's voice interrupted her. She cast her gaze to the ground and listened. His grip on her hair ceased and she felt the locks fall back into place. _

_The silence stretched until Natalie thought she would be dismissed. She risked a glance up at Akito and caught his fist in the left side of her face. The strength of it sent her careening into the ground. Her head knocked hard against the solid wood floor with a resounding crack. Black spots swam in her vision as she struggled to right herself. A hand on her shoulder pushed her to lie on her back and the dizzying nausea left her feeling weaker than she'd first thought. _

_She had the sensation of clothes being removed but she was straining to keep the spots from returning to her vision as she drifted between conscious unconsciousness. A thin hand brushed at the hair by her ear followed by a soft voice, "What's the matter Nate?" Akito crooned, his voice full of sickeningly sweet concern. "Not gentle enough for you?!?" He demanded. _

_The initial entry bowed Natalie's back with pain and ripped a scream from somewhere deep inside her and every movement after that made the pain build until every sound from her lips was a whimper of pain. _

_Natalie vaguely realized in the back of her mind that instead of embracing shock, her mind was detaching itself from the situation. It wasn't like it was happening to her anymore. It was like a nightmare. The kind you can't wake up from until it's over or someone wakes you up. _

"_Akito!" Shigure's voice sounded like it was millions of miles away. Footsteps pounded against the floor as Shigure and Hatori rushed Akito but Natalie felt like she had cotton in her ears. She was seeing it but it was like she wasn't really there. She __**did**__ feel Akito ripped away from her and she heard him cursing as a long red coat was wrapped around her. She felt herself being lifted and the sensation sent her off balance. Pain shot from between her legs at the motion and she almost cried out. _

_A curtain of silver silk drifted across her shoulder and the familiar scent of roses and something else, fainter and unnamed, filled her nose. Ayame. That knowledge relaxed the tense muscles in her body and let her melt against the tall man that was carrying her away. _

_Natalie closed her eyes. She could still hear Akito screaming but the sound was growing farther away. Cold nipped at her thighs and she shifted away from it but the pain raced through her body again, tensing her muscles. Suddenly, all movement stopped. She opened her eyes to see that she was sitting in the back of what looked like Hatori's car. She glanced up to see herself cradled in Ayame's lap. His attention wasn't on hers, but on something outside the window. She let her head fall back to catch a glimpse of Hatori and Shigure moving somberly towards the car. _

_Spots swam across her vision and the familiar nausea tightened the muscles in her stomach in an attempt to keep the contents down. The last thing she saw before she slipped into unconsciousness was a dark shape at the upper window. A dark smile curved his lips. Akito…_

Natalie lifted her head from against the steering wheel to glance up at the window from her memories. She had expected to see Akito standing there smiling down at her like the last time she'd been here but there was nothing except darkness. The symbolism was lost on her as Ayame appeared at the driver's side of the car.

A smile curved his pale lips as he held out his hand to her, "Come now my love. We wouldn't want to adorn you like a fallen angel and not give our families the chance to bath in the glow of your beauty now would we?" Natalie had to think about it for a second to figure out what the Snake was really asking before she tilted her head to the side, feigning innocence. "I don't have a problem with that."

The Snake gave her a reprimanding smile before offering her his hand again. This time she took it with a sigh of defeat.

The 18 year-old stayed close to Ayame's side as they walked across the grass towards Hatori and Shigure who were talking amongst themselves. Shigure was laughing about something that obviously annoyed Hatori. Ice blue-green eyes shifted constantly as Natalie shifted her gaze from one person to another as she searched from person to person in hopes of finding one person and avoiding another.

Her attention focused on Shigure as his voice dropped a few keys while a false cheer lilted his voice. "You're acting like a trapped bird my little Pegasus." Natalie's gaze met Shigure's and he didn't need to ask what his and his two friends' minds. _Are you alright?_

Her gaze drifted as she answered their question with a silent nod. A tuft of orange hair appeared out of the middle of the crowd and a squeal ripped from her throat before she threw herself towards it. "Kyo-Cat!" Natalie squealed as she attached herself to the unsuspecting Cat's back. After a few moments of ferocious hugging, Natalie slid off his back and smiled at him. "Did you miss me Kyo-Cat?"

Kyo stared at the raven haired girl in front of him and questioned his sanity. "What are you doing here Ali? You swore you'd never come back!" Natalie shrugged. "Ayame dragged me." Kyo nodded as he let his gaze sweep her entire length from the crown of her raven head to the feet he couldn't see beneath her gown.

It was obviously one of Ayame's creations. The entire thing was pure white silk. The top half, was a tight corset that came to her hips with white beads sown intricately into the silk while the skirt half was ruffled and had tiny clear beads sown into in to make it seem like raindrops were glittering off the silk. The white mask she wore was just as intricately beaded but it brought out the depth of her blue-green eyes.

Suddenly Natalie shoved him. The look on her face was angry but he'd know Natalie long enough to be able to see the hurt in her eyes. "Hey! What gives?!" He demanded with a look between a frown and a grin. "I haven't seen you in almost two years." Natalie said as if that explained everything. It did. After the incident with Akito, Kyo had been sneaking out to the Yonin Mansion to see Natalie but that stopped about two years ago. It was all due to the light that had come into his life and left just as quickly…

Yuki stood leaning nonchalantly against the front door as he watched the gathering crowd mingle outside to enjoy the crisp fresh air before nightfall and the party began. He was only vaguely aware that Ayame had arrived until his eyes fell on the one at his side.

Obviously Ayame had let Mine get a hold of her but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The dress that they had more than likely had to force the girl to wear showed off her body to perfection. Her ice blue-green eyes stood out even more than usual in her pale complexion due to the heavy dark brown eye shadow and skillfully applied eyeliner.

Yuki let his gaze drift as he took a deep breath and let it out before he let his gaze return to the dark haired beauty. There was more than one reason he'd envied Kyo all this time. He watched as Natalie suddenly bolted from Ayame's side to tackle an unsuspecting orange-haired young man in a bat demon costume.

The Sohma Rat turned to look into the mansion as Kagura walked towards him. He gave her an innocent smile as he waved. "Oh Kagura, I found Kyo." Her entire face lit up as she ran to the door to see the unsuspecting Cat that he was pointing to.

A smile curved his lips as he watched Natalie back slowly away from the "couple" as Kagura crushed Kyo into the dirt yelling how much she loved him. For a moment he almost felt bad. Almost.

His thoughts were interrupted as Natalie turned that burning gaze in his direction. He suddenly knew how birds must feel when trapped in the gaze of a snake. No pun intended of course. She held his gaze as she smiled that smile that meant everything and nothing while she walked towards him.

"You know Sohma-kun… That wasn't very nice." Oops! Caught. Yuki felt heat crawl up his neck until a very unflattering blush tinted his cheeks. No way to lie now when his body betrayed him like that. "J-Just Yuki Miss Yonin. If you don't mind." She smiled very gently at him. The action unknowingly made him relax. "Alright. Just Natalie then. Or Ali. Everyone seems pretty fond of that." He nodded and smiled in return. "Yuki… Have you perchance seen Yoshi? Kyo's here so that usually means Yoshi is somewhere close by." Yuki's face blanked as he tried to think. "Oh. Um, let's see. The last time I saw him, he and Kyo were trying to track down that little Aislinn."

Instead of easing her mind like he'd hoped to, her forehead creased with worry. "Hm. I wonder where she's gone." "I think she's down in the crowd with Kinu and Sanami." He offered. Natalie smiled thankfully at him before running down the steps to search the crowd for the little head of the Yonin family and his mother. Yuki smiled wistfully to himself. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

The thought made him almost laugh out loud. It was almost absurd. Here there were two families with the Zodiac curse, and he was worried about the fairness of life! He shook his head laughing quietly to himself and he moved down the steps to go stand with him older cousins. Absolutely absurd.

Natalie leaned thoughtfully against Ayame's back to keep herself upright as she scanned the crowd. Sure, trading hilarious sexual banter with Ayame and Shigure to annoy the hell out of Hatori was well… hilarious.. but after a few hours, you tend to look for something new. She was hoping to spot the Sohma Bunny, Momiji, but so far she'd been unsuccessful.

Yoshi and Kyo had decided to go out to the backyard for the last few hours of the party to spar. Quite frankly Natalie was surprised they still had the energy. They'd each been in several fights already. She'd been forced to drag Yuki with her to help break up three fights between Kyo and Haru and had to break up a fist fight between Yuki and Yoshi, and at least three arguments between Yoshi and the younger male members of the Sohma family. Namely Haru and Hiro.

Remembering her own fight with her Sohma counterpart made her smile fondly. Her and Rin had been getting into fights since they were kids and had been fighting over who Haru liked most. Stupid things like that had developed an intense rivalry between the two Horses. But while Natalie could care less if the unspoken feud continued, Rin continuously found other things to stir up bad feelings.

This time, she'd tried to say bad things about Natalie's parents. Her parents had gotten divorced when she was 11 but it was her father that she was closest to. She hardly ever talked to her mother anymore. But when Rin started saying how her Dad only stayed with her out of pity… That's when fists started flying. Yuki and Haru had had to stop that one before it escalated too far.

Come to think of it… She hadn't seen Haru or Rin for quite a while. Wonder where… A sudden chill ran down Natalie's spine and she shook her head to rid herself of the mental image. Eww! That was something she definitely didn't want to think about.

"Natalie?" The 18 year-old turned towards the feminine voice and smiled at the woman with her warm brown eyes and long dark blue locks. "Yes Kinu?" She asked with a smile. Kinu was the mother of the head of their family, 8 year old Sanami. She was also the one who taught all the Yonin children until they started middle school. "Aislinn ran to watch Kyo and Yoshi spar and we're getting ready to go home soon." Natalie nodded. "Alright. I'll go grab them." "Don't forget next weekend Ali." Shigure reminded with a smile. "We'll meet at my house and take the charter bus up to the springs." Natalie nodded and smiled at the ridiculous Dog.

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame had pooled their resources to give Haru and Natalie an all expenses paid weekend to the hot springs. Momiji had thought it was a wonderful idea and invited anyone else who wanted to go that he would treat them and so arranged the charter bus.

Natalie thanked the three of them once again before she set out to find the two missing members of the Yonin family.

The two Cats were still going at it when Natalie found them. A little girl around 5 years old with waist length plum colored tresses and dark green blue eyes turned and smiled at her before yawning widely. "Hello Ari. Did you have a good day with Grandma Kinu?" The little girl jumped up into Natalie's arm, nodding happily as she did so. Her costume was a butterfly and it certainly was well made. Probably another of Ayame's creations.

The two stood watching the boys a little longer until Natalie realized that the little girl had fallen asleep in her arms. She called out to Yoshi and nodded towards the door. He informed her that he was going to stay the night at Shigure's and be home tomorrow.

After saying goodbye to both of the boys, she turned and disappeared into the darkness of the inner house. Natalie shifted the sleeping girl in her arms subconsciously. The walk from one side of the house was surprisingly long. If you looked at it, it didn't seem that long. "Mommy..?" Natalie stopped to check and see if Aislinn had woken up but no… She was still sound asleep.

Every muscle in Natalie's body tensed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves securely around her waist. "Several hours Nate and not even a simple hello?" The Sohma god made a small tsking sound with his tongue in her ear before pressing a soft kiss on her neck. "This dress is very becoming on you Nate. You've certainly grown up since I last saw you." Natalie's anger flared and she elbowed him in the ribs as hard as she could. Akito hissed in pain behind her and tightened his arms around her. "Now that wasn't very nice." He grimaced between grit teeth. "This is my house little Nate and in my house I do as I please." He jerked her against the line of his body to emphasize his words.

Natalie gave a little half nod. "So I've noticed." Akito laughed. The sound was bitter and cold and crawled down her spine. "I just wanted to give you a little gift." Natalie struggled to pull out of his arms but he held firm. God he still smelled like death. He must have been feeling much better to be able to hold her the way he was. Normally, he couldn't have held her. "Now Nate. That's not completely true. You took something of mine all those years ago and you've hid it from me all this time." He jerked her against his body and ran thin fingers over Aislinn's forehead.

Natalie stiffened and she tried one last time to pull away. This time he let her but he held her hand in his firmly. A cool piece of metal touched her skin and he wrapped her fingers around it with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I never wanted anything from you. What you gave me all those years ago will be the only thing that binds me to you again." She snapped as she pulled her hand away.

He laughed again. The sound felt like broken glass against her skin. "Don't worry Nate. I haven't come for you tonight. If I had I would have already done so and there would be no one to stop me." This time it was Natalie's turn to laugh. It was just as cold as his hand been. "I may have loved you once upon a time Akito." She smiled at him and it was as humorless as her words. "But now I look back on that and I think, what the HELL was I thinking?" She turned and walked away without looking back at him. Oh the temptation was there. But at that moment there was no force in the universe that could get her away from him fast enough.

Akito stared after her as she walked away. Who gave her the right to tell him, GOD himself, what he could and could not have? A smirk curved his lips as he began to plot. Oh he would have her. Whether she thought it would happen or not. "Oh you may not realize this little Nate, but while this family is cursed, you will be mine."

The ride home was quiet for Natalie. Aislinn was asleep in her car seat and the only other person in the car with her was her best friend Raine and she was as deep in her own thoughts as Natalie was.

The Yonin mansion was filled with the shuffling of drowsy individuals as everyone prepared to retire for the night. Natalie lay in her bed wearing only a huge black t-shirt and a pair of matching underwear. A thought lodged itself in her mind as she threw the covers off her legs. The raven haired girl padded silently across her room to the dress she'd lay across the back of the chair at her desk. She searched through the ruffled silk to the pocket Ayame had pointed out to her and wrapped her hand around the metal object Akito had shoved into her hand.

She hadn't looked at it once the rest of the night and now the curiosity burned like a torch that prevented her from sleeping peacefully. Natalie gazed down at the metal bit in her hand and clutched it angrily. Akito's meaning wasn't lost on her.

A bit is the metal piece on a horse's bridle that helps the rider direct which way they want the horse to move. The bit Akito had given her was the kind trainer's used on stubborn horses to break them. She threw the offending piece of metal across the room and watched it snap in half. Ha. Take that. Maybe she'd send the broken equipment back to him. Hm. It was definitely a thought.

Natalie crawled back under the covers of her blankets shaking very lightly. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd have nightmares tonight. Five years since she'd had to see him and she had a feeling that this definitely wasn't the last time. Oh fun. Oh joy.

* * *

Author's Note: Well. That's the end of that chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know. You must think I'm awful for having Akito rape Natalie but it totally fits in with the story later on. Curious what Natalie "stole" from Akito? Previous readers- don't spoil it! New readers- … We shall see! Review and tell me what you think! I love you all. 3 


	3. Chapter Two: Drawing Pictures in the Mis

Tears of Blood

Author's Note: Alright. 20+ hits and only one reviewer? I think you guys want me to cry. '(

Oh well. Thanks for reading nonetheless but I'd really like to know what you guys think. Without more of my rambling- Here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter Two: Drawing Pictures in the Mists

The thin door flew into its rest with a loud crack. Yuki looked up, his eyes wide with surprise. He was hoping it wasn't yet another member of his stupid fan club.

Not surprisingly, it was. But it was a foolish hope to think it was someone else. Almost 80 of the female part of the student body had been drafted into his fan club. The other 20 were male but that wasn't something he necessarily liked to think about.

She was in her first year. He identified her as the ex-president of his fan club, Motoko's, little sister. She was almost the spitting image of her older sister but he hadn't the foggiest what her name was. Huh. Imagine.

Instead of trying to tackle him, the young girl ran towards the crowd of girls who had been insistently watching him from across the classroom for the past half hour. And sadly the day was only half over.

Yuki glanced at the group of girls out of the corner of his eye, for once their conversation was actually something worth paying attention to. And obviously it was quite unpleasant for them. They weren't trying to be very quiet about it.

"Can you imagine the nerve?!" Motoko's sister was screeching with a most distressed look on her face. Her short fingers were flexing almost painfully as if she was restraining herself from strangling an unseen figure. Interesting.

"Did you find out she is?" Another whisper-yelled. He wasn't sure if they were purposely this loud or if it was just the way they were. "I heard Aria say that she asked the girl who she was and she said her name was Natalie Yonin or something stupid like that."

Yuki forced himself to relax but he was straining to catch every word they were saying. "I also heard her claim to be Prince Yuki's girlfriend!"

Yuki stood carefully, smiling the whole while. Every eye turned to him but he ignored them as he gathered his books calmly into his bag before leaving the room. Movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he stopped, turning his gaze out the window to his left.

A mixture of royal blue and multiple hair colors were mobbed in a large group consisting of more than half the female student body facing off against one solitary figure.

Looking closer he realized it was Natalie. She wore skin tight black jeans tucked into a matching pair of thigh high leather boots like the ones he'd worn to the masquerade last week and a red men's button-up was thrown haphazardly on with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. She stood very casually facing the mob with one fist planted on her waist and the other dangling at her side.

Yuki had studied martial arts long enough to know the stance she'd taken was one that was ready for attack or defense. It was the same he took again Kyo when the Cat decided he wanted to fight. The Sohma Rat took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. If he didn't get down there soon there was definitely going to be a fight. Besides… He wanted to see what Natalie was doing here.

Natalie glanced quickly behind her, a mere slide of the eyes, to see Yuki walking calmly up to her before she slid her gaze back to the mob that she could feel anger rolling off of in waves. A smirk graced her lips before she gracefully swayed over to Yuki's side and wrapped her arms around his slender waist, tucking the very tips of her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

"Hello koishii. I was just looking for you when I ran into some of your friends here." She smiled up at him innocently before turning that look onto the angry crowd with a smirk that looked like a cat toying with the bird in its cage while it flopped around try to fly away. Yuki could almost see her lick her lips.

Wait. Yuki stiffened almost imperceptibly under Natalie's arms. She wasn't technically embracing him and it wasn't like he'd transform either but… "Koishii?" He asked, looking down at the slender beauty with her arms around him. "Yes Prince Yuki?" She asked teasingly, begging him to play along as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss lightly to the corner of his mouth.

Every muscle in his body tensed as her lips gently touched his skin but he relaxed slowly. He heard gasps to the side of him as their audience watched, mesmerized, but not being able to turn away. Natalie had all sorts of tricks up her sleeve and if it meant playing along with her to get information he'd do it. It wasn't like he was complaining at her proximity either.

Yuki slid his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye. "What are you doing here?"

Natalie felt chills crawl up her spine and she tried to smother the shiver that threatened to break loose. His voice was soft. Somehow more intimate. Just for her instead of their audience. "Well, Hari sent me with a note to get you out of school so we could go on our trip early but I couldn't find the office. Your school is so much more different than mine."

Yuki laughed softly. Natalie had the grace to look embarrassed. Heat raced up her face and turned her cheeks a very flattering shade of red that almost matched the crimson of the shirt she wore. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled down at her. "Well," He spoke softly, so that only she could hear, "If you'll come with me, I'll show you around."

Natalie slipped her hand into his as he led her away, but not before casting her audience a smirk and a little wiggle of her fingers. A performance worthy of her best friends.

The pair continued to walk hand in hand until they reached the empty hall. Natalie tried to continue walking but Yuki led her back with a tug on her fingers and smiled down at her. "Now, what was that all about?"

Natalie smiled innocently and held up a piece of folded paper loosely between her middle and index finger. "I told you Yuki. Hari sent me down here to get you out of school early so we could go on our trip early." Yuki shook his head with a smile and snatched the note out of her hand. He unfolded it and quietly read Hatori's elegant scrawl.

_ Please excuse Yuki Sohma for the remainder of the day.  
I have discovered some suspicious activity  
in his bronchial tubes that we would like to  
look at immediately.  
Hatori Sohma M.D._

Yuki folded the note with a sigh and handed it back to her. "Impatient as always Shigure." He noticed Natalie's pout and looked at her with wide, questioning eyes. "What?" She pouted more and her eyes became glossy with unshed tears. "Maybe I just wanted to excuse to come see you Yuki."

Yuki chuckled under his breath. "I will believe that Shigure is a responsible adult before that Natalie." The pout and tears disappeared almost immediately and a smirk replaced them as Natalie shrugged. "Okay, maybe I just wanted to come to your school and play with your fan club. You have to admit it was fun."

The Sohma Rat shook his head with a sigh. _More than you know. _He thought sadly but he simply turned away from the dark haired girl and continued walking. He didn't hear any footsteps behind him but suddenly she was at his side. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Yuki." She said softly, her eyes were downcast and her voice held real regret. He shrugged comfortably. "I admit I will have to hear about it for awhile but it was entertaining and I was really hoping some angel would swoop down and rescue me."

Natalie smiled and slipped her hand into his and entwined her fingers with his. "I'll be your personal savior anytime you need me Yuki."

It took nearly half an hour of trying to convince the principal that yes, Natalie was in fact running the note from Hatori, yes it was real, no they were not just trying to get Yuki out of school, no, she wasn't his girlfriend, etc. etc. etc. A quick call to Hatori set them straight and the principal was still apologizing to the Sohma doctor when Yuki gently pushed Natalie out the door.

"Yuki, you're a real neat freak you know?" Natalie complained for the third time as Yuki was going over the books he'd need for the weekend. The lavender-haired young man glanced up at the 18 year-old who was leaning very nonchalantly against the row of lockers with her arms wrapped around her waist loosely and one ankle tucked behind the other. "I thought the Horse was supposed to really organized." Yuki asked teasingly.

Everyone was in their separate classes so they could talk freely without being heard and even if someone had heard they wouldn't think anything deeper of the conversation.

"That's a common misconception." Natalie pushed off the locker and settled her hands on her hips, a relaxed position, comfortable, not angry. "I may be able to balance your brother's checkbook and keep that store in order but that doesn't mean my personal life is in any way organized. What about you?" Yuki glanced at her then back into his locker. "What about me?" "I thought Rats were supposed to be charming." She teased dryly. Yuki shut his locker solemnly and stood suddenly, putting the two so close that a breath would put their bodies together.

Natalie backed up a few steps until her back was to the wall. Yuki pressed a hand on each side of her shoulders and leaned close but not touching. "Am I not charming Natalie?" He asked quietly, his voice once again soft, his tone much more intimate than his words.

Natalie chuckled. Her two best friends were the masters of these games. He had nothing on her practice. She pressed her left hand in the middle of his chest and pushed lightly until he was sitting on the bench that separated the two rows of lockers.

The Sohma Rat inhaled sharply as she casually slid her body onto his lap, straddling him as she locked her arms around his neck. Her slender fingers entwined in the short, baby fine hair at the nape of his neck as she spoke, her close proximity left her breath scorching across his lips. "Ambitious sometimes, aggressive yes... But I have yet to see you live up to your name and be this excruciatingly charming Prince Yuki. I feel like I'm missing out."

This close to her, he could see that the combination of the crimson and the ebony hair that framed her face, her eyes looked almost a smoky grey. "You don't seem to have a problem with aggression." He murmured, aching to close that distance between them and brush his lips against hers for real.

A sigh escaped her lips and fanned against the sensitive flesh at the bend of his neck, her breasts trailed lightly down his chest from the movement before she slowly drew herself away. For a moment he pretended that her reluctance was because she felt the same way as he did, but a dream only lasts so long.

"We should go before they think I really did just come to spring you. Shigure and Ayame probably already have a bet going on how long it'll take me to bring you home." Yuki nodded belatedly realizing that as she stood with her back to him, she couldn't see it so he simply picked up his bag and led the way. She kept even pace with him but her gaze was on the ground and her arms were wrapped around herself as if she was trying to protect herself. But from what?

"I wonder where they could be Gure-san." Ayame mused allowed as he looked down the road that Yuki always took to school as Shigure loaded another suitcase into the back of the SUV that Momiji's father had lent them for the weekend. Apparently the charter buses needed reservations at least two months in advance. Oh well. Live and learn. Besides, the SUV had a CD player.

Shigure glanced down the same road Ayame was and shrugged. "I don't know Aya. Hatori said that he spoke to the principal almost half an hour ago. Maybe Yuki needed to get some things from his locker or maybe Natalie thought that Kyo was still at school?" He offered before reaching down to get another suitcase.

Ayame shook his head. The motion sent his silver hair flying. "I told Natalie that Kyoukichi was staying home today before she dropped me and the SUV off." "I HEARD THAT!" They heard Kyo yell but no one paid him attention. Shigure merely shrugged. "They'll be here soon Aya. It's not like we'd leave either of them behind."

Ayame sighed and sunk onto a small space in the trunk that wasn't already filled by luggage. "Maybe Yuki didn't want to come if he knew I would be here." Shigure laid a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head when he had the Snake's attention. "Things aren't like that Aya. You and Yuki just need to spend more time together."

Ayame sighed before straightening up with a victorious gleam in his eye. "Of course! You're absolutely right." His tone took on a more seductive edge as he smiled at Shigure. "You always know the perfect thing to say to cheer me up, Gure-san." Shigure picked it up automatically and returned the look. "For you Aya, always."

"Will you two knock it off and finish the loading the car?" Hatori called from the porch. His scoffed and leaned forward on the rail. "Are those two flirting again Ryu-sama?" Natalie called as she and Yuki reached the edge of the yard.

Both Shigure and Ayame looked up startled to see them while Hatori merely gave a slight smile. Natalie stuck her lower lip out while Yuki continued into the house without a word. "You two promised…" She whimpered, her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and she widened them to look as chibi-like as possible. According to her Dad, it made her look almost like a cartoonist had fun with her expressions. Funny huh? As if her life was one huge anime. Sure. Yeah, and there was a crazy author out there was controlled their fates in the palm of their hand… And Hatori was a stripper in his personal time.

The image almost sent Natalie into spasms of laughter but that hard earned control only let a few giggles escape. "Is everyone here?" Natalie asked, turning to look at Hatori. The Dragon glanced behind him, towards the open door of the house before returning her gaze. Well, there's the four of us here, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Momiji, Raine, Yoshi, and little Aislinn." Natalie positively glowed. She'd brought Raine, Yoshi, and Aislinn over along with Ayame but the excitement of the weekend was finally breaching.

Hatori straightened and rolled his neck around to relax the muscles. "I will take Shigure, Ayame, Raine, and Kyo in my car to avoid as many fights as we can." Natalie nodded. They'd already gone over this several times but they were just running through it like any good traveling plan. "You'll take Aislinn because you already have her car seat set up behind the driver's side. You can choose whatever seating arrangement for your car or you can let them fight over it." Hatori finished with a smile as he motioned towards his waiting car. Ayame and Shigure both trotted over to it like happy little lambs while the rest of their group spilled out of the house.

Raine Yonin nodded at her best friend with a small smile and gave her a salute for good luck. Natalie returned the gesture and smiled at her best friend. If you were to put Natalie and Raine side by side you would have trouble telling them apart if you didn't know them. Raine was the taller of the two and unlike Natalie's ebony hair that had red highlights in some lights, Raine's hair was a deep royal blue, almost black in some light and unlike Natalie's ice blue-green eyes, Raine's were the same startling emerald green as her twin brother Yoshi that marked them both as the Cats of the Yonin family.

Speaking of Yoshi, the 19 year old jumped into the passenger sighed without a word while everyone else piled into the car.

A light tug on Natalie's fingers brought her attention to the little girl at her side. She swept the little girl up effortlessly and carried her to the driver's side of the car. "Alright. I have a couple rules for those who are driving with me." Natalie said as she easily buckled the little girl in her seat before hopping into the driver's seat. She turned in her seat and met everyone's eyes. Momiji sat in the middle next to Aislinn's car seat while Haru and Yuki took over the back seat. "Alright first of all. Anyone who says anything to make Haru go black during this trip is walking with him to the hotel. Second of all. Nobody unbuckles Aislinn and let's her run around the car. No yelling."

She caught Haru's eye and then Yuki's and smiled, "And no making out back there you two. I know the temptation is great but for the sake of the innocent ones, let's not and say we did kay? I mean, we wouldn't want to ruin Momiji that way." She grinned at the Bunny in the mirror and he gave her an annoyed roll of his eyes. The Sohma Bunny had finally grown into his looks and started being more… male. He was now just a blonde version of what every male in the Sohma family was. Bishounen! He was as innocent as Shigure and Ayame. He just didn't kiss and tell. Good boy.

Natalie pulled up beside Hatori's car and revved the engine of the SUV. He merely rolled his eyes at her and pulled ahead with Shigure and Ayame waving like little kids on a field trip. She laughed and glanced into her rear view mirror and caught Yuki's gaze. They stayed locked that way for moments that seemed like an eternity before Natalie finally broke and pulled into line behind Hatori. What was this trip going to turn into?

* * *

Author's Note: Okay I swear I'm not on any drugs or anything. I'm just on one of those natural highs from writing something you feel really good about and I really like this chapter. There was a bit of flirting, some sexual tension, a little moment of Ayame and Shigure being…. them. And of course lots of annoying fangirls! WHEE! Anyways. Click the little blue review button. It's your friend and it would like to talk to you. ) 


	4. Chapter Three: It's Just One of Those

Tears of Blood

* * *

Chapter Three: Just One of Those Days- And Now Its Over

There are just some days that are great to start out. Throughout the day you get your kicks and giggles. But then BOOM! One second of inattention and the WHOLE DAY is RUINED. Ever have days like that? They're the days that you just can't wait until they're over and you can finally crash on a pillow and sleep. And best of all…dream. Because in your dreams you are everything you want to be. Want, not have to be.

In your dreams you live by your rules. You are who you want to be. You do what you want to do. You love who you want to love.

Sometimes those dreams become nightmares and then you have 'just one of those days'. Amazing how something so simple can affect someone so much… And the best and worst thing about it all?

The day isn't over yet.

These were the thoughts that were running through Natalie's mind the entire drive up when she had a few moments of silence to think.

Finally they made it to the onsen. Hatori had said the Mesho, Ritsu's mother, would be out when they arrived getting some thing the hotel needed while she was well enough to run around.

Natalie fell onto the king sized bed in the room that she shared with Aislinn and Raine. They'd asked for this room in particular one because it was a bit smaller than the others since it was only the three of them, it didn't lead directly outside to the hot springs, and the three of them could fit in one bed.

The room smells fresh and clean like only good, clean motels do and the sheets were cool to the touch. Heaven. That was before a small body slammed into the middle of her back and continued to bounce there while she pretended to be asleep. No. Freaking. Way.

The weight was suddenly gone and Natalie risked a peek to see Raine holding a strangely naked Aislinn in her arms. Ah. The joy of best friends. The little girl complained about not wanting to go in the big bathtub wearing her bathing suit but Raine explained that they were going to relax in the family hot spring with everyone else so that she could play with Momiji.

Natalie sighed before dragging herself off the bed and slowly stripping herself down to her undergarments before she rummaged through her suitcase. She found the ice blue two piece that Raine had bought her last summer while Raine fished out the bright green one that Natalie had bought her. It was a tradition the two girls had started when they were 15. Neither could find a bathing suit that they liked that looked good on them, so they switched and bought a suit for each other. It worked. Aislinn was running around the room squealing at the top of her lungs wearing a bright purple and pink two piece that connected at the waist so that it managed to look like a two piece, like the big girls had, but managed to be a one piece at the same time. Compromise at its best.

Natalie snatched the little banshee from the ground as she ran past before sitting on the huge bed with her in between her knees. She wrestled the baby fine tresses into a quick French braid. The two older girls grabbed the light blue kimonos that Mesho had left them before heading out into the springs.

Momiji swam up to the edge of the water and helped the little girl out of her kimono before she took a couple steps back to get her running start. "Nii-san!" She screamed as she sailed through the air, landing in her 'big brother's' arms.

The two older girls sat on the edge of the spring with their feet in the water as they talked quietly amongst themselves. Natalie was trying to work her hair into a braid while she listened to Raine describe the trip up with the Mabudachi trio and Kyo. After Ayame and Shigure had fallen asleep, apparently the two Cats had started talking to pass the time. Surprising for Raine or Kyo. Neither were big talkers.

A shadow fell over the two as Haru sat to the side of them. "What's up ladies?" He asked with a grin. Raine shrugged with a smile while Natalie grinned back at him before risking a glance towards the hot spring. Shigure and Ayame _had_ been joking about swimming naked…. A pair of violet eyes met hers and she held it this time. He was the first to look away. Natalie turned her gaze back to Haru and smiled. "Nothing too interesting Haru. How was the ride up?"

It was Haru's turn to shrug. "Yuki and I were writing notes in the back." He grinned sheepishly. Both girls laughed. "Very junior high. Can I ask about what?" Raine asked. Haru smiled and shook his head gently. "We were writing notes so everyone wouldn't hear us." Raine's mouth dropped into a little 'O' and she nodded. "So, did Ayame drive you crazy on the way up Rai?" Haru asked, turning slightly towards the older girl.

Raine shook her head. "Not me. He kept trying to jump over the passenger seat to talk to Hatori and Shigure even though they could hear him just fine from the back. I was practically in Kyo's lap half the time to avoid being jumped on." Natalie cleared her throat and grinned at her best friend. The message was clear. Not that you minded. "Shut up Allie." Raine snapped, embarrassed. Blood flushed into her face, making her look quite like a lovely ripe tomato.

Natalie laughed, short and sweet before smiling at her best friend. Her eyes still sparkled from the contained laughter. She, oddly enough, had no problem with her best friend in the whole world digging her first love. Raine had known him first and it wasn't like Natalie planned to get back together with the Sohma Cat. They'd had their chance. It hadn't worked out.

"You look like you've got something on your mind Allie." Natalie's head snapped up at the sound of Haru's concerned voice. She shook her head to try to placate him but he wasn't buying it. Shame. "Thinking about your game with Yuki's fan club this morning?" He asked with a hint of amusement. Natalie felt heat crawling up her neck but it stopped thankfully about mid neck. "Or was it after?" God damn it. Blood rushed to fill every pore on her face, and she wasn't close enough to the hot springs to the blame the heat.

Raine tilted her head to the side questioningly. She hadn't heard the story yet. Natalie glared at the Ox with a thoughtful look of disdain. Damn him. Damn Yuki for telling him. Of course, Haru was Yuki's best friend so she could very well blame him. Especially when she was going to tell Raine.

Natalie shook her head and gave Raine a look that said she'd explain later.

"Why? Did you guys talk about it?" Natalie asked as she slowly pieced together her composure. Haru shrugged. Somehow he made it look graceful, like he didn't care one way or another. "He told me what happened. I'm surprised he didn't have an asthma attack though. I would have." He added with a sort of wink. Natalie stuck her tongue out at him childishly but pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She wanted to know what was said.

After Haru didn't continue after a few minutes Natalie spoke again, her voice low as she rested her chin in the space between her kneecaps. Haru met her gaze head on but he still didn't speak until Natalie was practically leaning forward in anticipation. Raine was listening too, but not nearly as severely.

"He wanted to know why you're so afraid of Akito."

The two girls straightened immediately, almost perfectly in sync. Natalie because it was her biggest fear, her own personal phobia made flesh and blood. Raine because it was her best friend and she knew. Haru continued on, pretending not to notice their reaction. "He said he asked you before but you never got the chance to answer him. We all know why Yuki's afraid of him."

Raine tilted her head slightly in confusion, Natalie just looked away. This was a conversation was too close to home.

"Yuki was Akito's personal toy for years. He did some of the most grotesque things you could imagine to him." Raine finally shuddered. Haru continued on without worrying about it. Yuki was his best friend and the Rat didn't mind him talking to these two about it. He'd already asked.

He turned his grey eyes back on Natalie and he continued without waiting for her to acknowledge him. "Akito is the God to our zodiac. He's the core of our curse. We _have_to fear him if we can't respect him and he prefers it that way. But you have no ties to him. Why are _you _so afraid?" He was watching her intently but his portrayed nothing, as if the answers didn't matter to him but as if they were important, not to him but to someone else.

Natalie laughed again shortly. The sound was harsh and bitter compared to earlier. Having no ties to Akito?

That was a dream. It was also the funniest thing she'd heard in a long time.

"I'm merely the one person he desires and can't have. Akito _loves_ a challenge." She said the word loves like it was poison in her mouth. The Yonin Horse stood suddenly and walked away. Haru stood as if to go after him but Raine settled her hand on the side of his leg and shook her head. Best to let her go.

Ayame and Shigure watched the trio silently; a concern for the Yonin Horse was growing. They knew the topic of the conversation just from the tension that stiffened the younger girl's slender body and from the look on Haru's face. Natalie's sudden departure confirmed their thoughts and the two debated going after her before an idea filled Ayame's head.

The Snake sidled over to where his brother was watching Natalie's hasty departure and leaned a little towards him. "Aren't you going to rescue your fair Princess from her deepest fears little brother?" He whispered with only a hint of condescension. He moved quickly away from Yuki before he could lash out but the Rat only looked at the water thoughtfully.

The two watched the Rat for a few moments longer until he swam to the edge of the hot spring and climbed out. Shigure turned his gaze towards one of his best friends. "Alright. What was that for Ayame? You know Natalie's not going to want to tell him what's wrong."

Ayame's lips curved in the barest of smiles and his eyes drifted closed. "Yuki has been in love with Natalie since they were children. And Natalie needs someone to love her unconditionally like he does. She still thinks that everything with Akito was her fault and with Tohru coming into the picture, Kyo abandoned her. Besides," He paused and smiled at the Dog. "If anyone can comfort Natalie in the way she needs to be comforted, it'll be Yuki."

Shigure was silent for a long time; his mouth was open slightly in shock. Who knew Ayame was that devious enough to put those two together of all people? Finally he settled for a small smile and a sigh, "You know your brother better than he gives you credit for."

Yuki was walking in the same direction he's seen Natalie heading into but he lost her once he was in the motel. The only plausible thing was that she'd gone to her room. He followed suit and went to his room long enough to change into a pair of faded hakamas pants that he'd brought and an old black t-shirt. When he was done, he headed to Natalie's room.

She was just coming out when he reached her. She took one look at him before turning her gaze to the ground and walking away. He reached out and grasped her hand in his. Natalie froze- her hand still in his but her back to him. "I want to talk to you." Natalie tensed. "No." The harshness of that one word made Yuki drop her hand. "You want to see what's wrong with me and you want to fix it."

Yuki shook his head and then realized she couldn't see it. "I _do_ want to know what's wrong…" He admitted. "But I've learned that you can't fix everything. Sometimes it helps to just listen… It makes it easier to bear when you're not the only one with the burden."

All the tension melted from Natalie's small frame and left her body slumped, defeated. She took a deep breath and let it out in a shuddering _woosh_. "Let's take a walk Yuki." She whispered before walking forward slowly.

Yuki fell into step easily next to her much shorter frame as they walked out the side of the motel, away from the hot springs. A garden flowed out of the ground around them as the walked, step for step, in complete silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence either. More thoughtful than anything. Each trying to find the right words to say.

It was Natalie who finally broke the silence. "Haru told me about your conversation in the car." Yuki nodded. "He asked me why I, of all people, am afraid of Akito. I remember, you asked me about it once." It seemed silly to nod again so he just remained quiet and listened to her.

Natalie stopped and sank slowly onto a stone bench the pair from view behind a pair of trees and a few rose bushes that were almost as tall as Natalie was. She crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. She kept her eyes on her hands as she spoke. Her voice was much softer than anything and it took him a moment to realize she was fighting off tears.

"You remember my relationship with Kyo about five years ago?" She began. Yuki nodded as he knelt beside her. "You and Kyo were quite fond each other as I recall." Natalie laughed softly. "Fond of each other… That's one way of saying it I guess. Kyo was my first love after all." Yuki stiffened. It wasn't new news to him but it still struck a chord somewhere deep inside of him.

Natalie slowly pulled one of his pale hands into her lap as she spoke. It didn't seem like a conscious action, but it sent chills up his arm as she gently began to trace the pattern of lines gently with the very tips of those slender, feminine fingers. They were almost as pale as his. Yuki had to make a conscious effort to pay attention to her soft spoken words.

"Well, I got this stupid idea in my head that Akito should know what was happening. The old head of our family hadn't passed away yet and he liked to know what was happening within the family. He wasn't always as violent as Akito but back then I thought our families were run the same way." She laughed again but it wasn't the gentle sound it was before.

It was bitter with a lesson hard learned.

"I thought Akito should know what was happening with Kyo and I. We thought of ourselves as a couple after all… Anyways, I didn't think Akito would mind. My father told me that the Sohmas shunned their Cat while we embraced ours like our own flesh and blood. Well, my father adopted Raine and Yoshi after their parents gave them up… But that's not the point. I guess I was wrong because Akito was furious. He..." She choked on the next word and squeezed his fingers as if she was fighting to regain control of herself. "H-He raped me and your brother and the other two saved me."

Yuki's eyes were wide with shock. After all the physical abuse he'd dealt with from Akito, he had never been sexually abused by him. He couldn't even imagine the pain Natalie had faced all those years. "Kyo kept visiting me for a couple years but two years ago he just didn't come again. I took the rejection kind of hard." Her eyes finally met his and the tears that shone in her eyes were real and her eyes were that sea green that the ocean gets right before a storm. He knew why Kyo's visit had suddenly stopped. Tohru had come into their lives and taken them all by surprise. And then she was gone.

Something important caught Yuki's attention and his eyes widened once again. "Wait, does that mean-" "Yes." Natalie cut him off and her eyes were panicked. "Why haven't you told anyone?" He asked gently, holding her hand in both of his own now. She shrugged hopelessly. "Hatred by association." Yuki nodded thoughtfully. It was true. If everyone knew the truth, they would hate her just by that one simple fact. "You can't tell anyone." Natalie pleaded, clutching at his fingers. Her eyes were large with panic and she looked like she might hyperventilate.

Yuki gently cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled what he hoped she took as encouragement. She began to relax slowly, notch by notch until she laid her head to rest against the palm of his hand and her eyes closed slowly, peacefully.

"I would have gone with you." Yuki was whispering. He sounded closer than he had before. Natalie nodded. "I would have done anything I could to protect you." A whispering sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed her cheek against the palm of his hand for comfort. She covered his hand with her own and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at him gently, her eyes softened. "I know you would have." She murmured.

Yuki shifted on his knees a fraction before cupping her face with both of his hands, looking directly into her eyes. Natalie recognized the look and it sent a silent thrill through her. It wasn't a look of someone searching for a signal that she accepted what he said; it was a look to see if she would accept _him_.

Natalie took the hand that held the right side of her face and gently kissed the middle of each finger before brushing her lips against the outstretched palm. Yuki's violet eyes were semi-wide but softened before he leaned up a little to brush his lips against hers.

The raven haired girl flowed from her seat on the bench onto his lap with her knees planted on each side on his legs. She cupped the right side of his face gently and pressed her lips to his again with a little bit more pressure this time. The 19 year-old accepted it willingly and returned the force, his heart was thudding unequally against his ribcage and he could feel his breath becoming shorter.

He needed to stop before he had an asthma attack but he wanted to be sure this wasn't a dream. Natalie's free hand slid flat up from his bellybutton to rest over his heart to feel the muscle pounding unevenly against her palm. She pushed him away gently. _POOF!_The dreaded sound filled the air and Yuki sat sadly on Natalie's knees in the form he hated most. The Rat. Apparently the excitement had been too much and made him transform. Haru had said he'd transformed the first time he'd kissed Rin and the first time they had… urm… been together." Apparently you could still transform with someone else who was cursed. Interesting bit of news.

Natalie giggled.

Yuki looked up at her in surprise and her face was tight but her eyes shimmered from the contained laughter. He sighed. "Go ahead. You can laugh." Natalie shook her head and lifted him in her cupped hands and pressed a kiss to his furred cheek. It was smooth and felt like it was covered with lavender silk. "You're so cute." She chuckled and she traced her finger over one of his curved ears. "What are you doing?" He asked softly. He didn't mind. The caress felt incredible.

Natalie let out a soft laugh. "Jiro never let any of us play with him when he accidentally ran into a girl. I've never gotten to hold one of the Rats." Yuki exhaled softly as she rubbed her face lightly against his back. So soft…

"You know what I just realized?" Natalie murmured as he perched lightly on her knee. "What?" Yuki asked, turning towards her. "We mirror each other." Only then did he glance at her clothes and he had to laugh. She wore a similar pair of hakamas pants except hers were black and the tank top she was wearing was a faded blue it was almost white.

Yuki was about to say something when- _POOF!_A little billow of smoke curled around the nude Sohma boy as Natalie quickly hid her face. She momentarily considered peeking when a soft kiss on her cheek told her that he was already dressed. Yuki sat beside her on the stone bench smiling down at her. She returned the smile as she turned and crossed her arms over his lap and laid her head on her arms.

The Sohma boy let out a shuddering breath before he slowly began to toy with the silky ebony tresses that flowed like black water over his legs. The heat from her body was deepest near the scalp of her hair but as his fingers ran the length of the silky locks, they became cool to the tough.

They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity before Yuki reluctantly spoke. "Natalie, we need to get back to the others before they think we've run away on them." Natalie sighed softly before she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes for a few moments. He finally understood what she wanted and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Natalie stood and held her hand out to Yuki with a gentle smile gracing her pale pink lips. He took her hand and laced her fingers with his before he pressed a light kiss to the cold digits. "Is this what you want?" Natalie asked quietly, her eyes were intent on his. He thought for a moment before he understood what she was asking. "As long as you'll have me." He returned just as quietly before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

She smiled brightly at him. "I hope you realize what you're promising Sohma. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily if you get tired of me." Yuki laughed softly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew Natalie well enough to know that she was saying she didn't want him to desert her like Kyo had. "I think it's you that's going to have a hard time getting rid of me.

Natalie smiled brightly at him and lifted their entwined hands to her face and brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "I don't think I'll want to get rid of you Prince Yuki." She teased. He laughed softly and shook his head. "Let's go before you completely distract me Princess." She laughed softly as she tugged his hand gently. "Let's go then before I distract you from your breathing again." Her tone was slightly reproving but he shook it off. He didn't mind. He'd been enjoying himself quite thoroughly. He smiled down at their entwined hands and thanked whatever God was listening to him for finally letting him have her.

Kyo glanced up from the game of ping pong that he and Yoshi were playing as Natalie walked up, holding Yuki's hand. Wait. Anger bubbled in the Cat's blood as he grit his teeth. Natalie seemed to notice as she stepped in front of the violet haired boy behind her. "Kyo-" She warned but it was too late. The red head charged the pair and both dodged the blow easily. Yuki automatically went into a defensive stance as Kyo charged him again. He was about to strike when suddenly the Cat was on his back and Natalie was crouched down with one leg swept out to the side and her fingertips on the ground to balance herself. "Go inside Yuki." She murmured as she straightened her slender form.

He nodded lightly before turning away. It wasn't his decision to tell the Cat. It would seem like gloating and although the thought of pushing Kyo's buttons entertained him occasionally, this would be the wrong button to push.

Yoshi watched his best friend silently as Natalie squat over the stunned red head with her hands on her knees. He felt no pity for him. After abandoning her for two years, he couldn't have expected that her heart would still be his. If he had, he really was stupid.

The lounging area by the springs was suddenly quiet as everyone left the two to talk things out. "What's wrong Kyo?" Natalie asked gently as she leaned over him. Kyo's body trembled with his pent up rage as he lay as stilly as he could beneath her. "What are you doing with that Rat?!?" He snapped. Natalie just kept her eyes on him calmly, her entire manner was gentle. "What do you care?" Those four words held all the accusation, hurt, and loneliness he'd subjected her to for the past two years.

All anger in him stilled and he couldn't hold her gaze anymore. He turned his head to the side and a sigh escaped him. "Why did you have to choose him?" A soft smile curled her pale lips as she still looked at him tenderly. "People said the same thing about you."

Natalie's body disappeared above him but her hand appeared to help him up. He accepted her hand but stood on his own strength. She met his eyes and nodded lightly. Choices made. No going back on them. Even if you could. Natalie gave him a small smile and a nod before she turned away from him and went into the motel. Kyo stood there by himself for a second with his fists clenched before he let them relax and his breath left his body in a rush. There was nothing he could do. And as long as she was happy, well, then maybe that damn Rat could give her back a little of the happiness that he'd taken from her. Maybe. And if he hurt her, he'd be the first in line to rip him limb from limb.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I know, its a bit fluffy. But it makes up for the angstyness in later chapters. Review what you read always. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter Four: Pictures Frozen in Time

Tears of Blood

Author's Note: OKAY! WOW! I am so sorry you guys. I totally screwed up. I just notice that this chapter got completely left out. SO- I'm putting it in. If you're just now reading, don't worry about it. Everyone else, I'm so sorry again.

* * *

Chapter Four: Pictures Frozen in Time

Yoshi stood off to the side watching his fellow vacationers as he wrapped white tape methodically around his wrists, then his hands, then up to the joint in the middle of his fingers.

He stood listening to everyone make plans about going inside to watch a movie for a few minutes before he ran his hand through the short mop of navy blue hair on the top of his head with a sigh. He gave his younger sister a parting glance before he turned and walked away. Just because he was on vacation didn't mean that he couldn't do a little training.

Kyo caught up to his friend easily and the two walked in silence before Yoshi spoke, his low voice even deeper with some held back emotion. "You may not want in on this training session Kyo. I'm not doing so well lately." Kyo shrugged and flashed him a smile. "You can use me for target practice Yosh. It's a better fight when you're letting off steam." Yoshi coughed to cover up his smile and clapped the red head on the shoulder. "You're such a glutton for punishment."

The pair walked in silence for awhile until they reached a flat place about a quarter of a mile from the hotel. Wouldn't want to cause any damage for Mesho to have to fix up.

Yoshi began to remove the white tee he was wearing while Kyo mirrored his movements. He stood relishing in the feel of the lush cool grass under his feet for a moment before he began his stretches. He and Kyo fought often enough that they had a set routine

After finishing the sets of ten and the stretches their sensei had shown them, each got into position. Knowing Kyo's normal plan of attack, Yoshi got into a neutral position, the kind that you could easily transfer to a position of attack or one of defense.

Kyo rushed him and he easily blocked the blow. They continued that way before the doors that were holding back all of Yoshi's emotions shatter. He moved to the offense and Kyo's vigor suddenly doubled. He knew what was up and he also knew that Yoshi could be deadly if he didn't pay attention. He loved the challenge but most of all he loved helping his best friend de-stress.

Fury began to seep through and his attacks became fiercer than before. In Yoshi's mind's eye he was fighting Yuki, and although his best friends style of fighting didn't match up, Yoshi knew if it came down to it he'd beat the Rat in a fight.

How could Natalie choose him? What did she see in that overconfident, conniving Rat?! How dare he think that he could just automatically think that he can make everything better when her family had worked the past five years to try to help? How could he just all of a sudden make everything better? HE COULDN'T! He just couldn't.

His thoughts shifted as he caught Kyo in the jaw and knocked him back a few feet. The red head sat up on his elbows and sat panting, watching his best friend simply stand there with his fists at his sides and his entire body trembling. What had pushed Yoshi this far?

Ever since the twin Cats were born they'd been shunned. Their father was the old head of the Yonin family and he'd been unable to care for them and their mother had abandoned them as soon as she could get away. It was Natalie and her father that had taken them in but that wasn't until recently.

Raine had had it far worse than he did. Natalie and Kyo had been the only friends they really had growing up. Kyo they hadn't met until they were nearly 10 and they'd hated Natalie for the first 8 years of their lives for some unknown reason.

Poor Raine.

Their grandmother hadn't particularly cared what he did with his life since he seemed to bury himself in his schooling so it was perfectly acceptable for him to be gone whenever he felt like it, but Raine…. The old woman had been a perfectionist that had pushed Raine to within an inch of her sanity. Everything Raine did had to perfect otherwise she'd would be attacked by the old woman.

Yoshi shuddered, partly from the cold that settled in over his sweating body and partly from the image of Raine in the hospital after one such attack. He hated himself for leaving her so often and for never sticking up for her. He was such a coward. He couldn't protect the one person who really mattered to him and now she would probably never forgive him.

The Yonin Cat took several deep breaths and mental rebuilt his walls before he took a step towards Kyo who was still sitting there watching him. "Sorry about that Kyo. Didn't hurt you did I?" Kyo scoffed and pushed himself to his feet. "Are you kidding? Sensei hits much harder than you do." The two boys laughed.

"So what got you so pissed off this time Yosh?" Kyo asked quietly as the two sat letting their bodies cool down. Yoshi let a sigh escape his lips as he took a drink of the water he'd brought with him. "Just a lot of things. It started out as being pissed off at how easily Natalie chose Yuki and how mad that makes me because I can't stand that damn Rat and then I was thinking about Raine and how I've let her down."

Kyo listened with a thoughtful look on his face and gave a mild nod. "I can barely stand that damn Yuki as much as you but are you just afraid of losing them? Natalie and Raine I mean."

Yoshi looked up at the red head mildly surprised. He'd heard about that Tohru Honda that had been living with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure but she must have been really something. Kyo had severely mellowed out from when they were younger but he'd never been all that observant of people's feelings. Hmm… He almost wished he'd had a chance to meet her.

"I guess that's part of it." He admitted. "But it's more than that. What if Raine can't forgive me for what I let that psycho do to her?" Kyo shrugged and took a drink of his water. "What if you die tomorrow? She's your sister and she loves you. You should have heard the way she was talking about you on the way up here. She forgave you a long time ago. You're the one who hasn't forgiven yourself."

Yoshi bit the side of his cheek and ribbed his friend. "When did you get all soft on me Kyo? Don't tell me you're going to start cleaning house too?" Kyo grinned and shoved Yoshi back. "Hey! Don't even think about it!" The two boys laughed and gathered their things before heading back to the motel joking around the whole way back.

Raine shifted tensely in her chair outside as a twig snapped a few feet to her right. She looked up to see Kyo and Yoshi parting ways before he moved towards her. He stopped and their eyes met for a tense moment.

Yoshi and Natalie were alike in the way that both hid how they felt most of the time. Unlike Natalie though, Yoshi could control himself until he could get away to vent. By the way he was trembling oh so slightly and the way he was still slightly out of breath told her that he had put himself through another venting session with Kyo.

She stood and touched his shoulder but he flinched away, saying he was fine and didn't need her help.

Raine stood alone for a long time before she collapsed into her chair and hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be Yoshi."

Natalie looked up from her place at Yuki's side as Yoshi and Kyo came in to watch the movie with them. The two Cats slumped into a couple of empty bean bag chairs without a word. "Yosh." She whispered. He glanced back at her to let her know he was listening. "Where's Rai?" Shrug. Natalie narrowed her eyes at the back of his head, wishing she had something heavy to throw at him. "She was outside waiting for you two." Another shrug. A growl trickled from Natalie's lips as she kicked him in the back of his head. "Yoshi! Go find your sister and get her in here now!" No answer. Before Natalie could strike again Kyo sighed and went to do the task himself.

Kyo found her still sitting outside with her legs curled up to her chest. Tears had dried in salty trails on her cheeks and she looked like she was off in space. "Hey Rai, what are you doing sitting out here like a space cadet?" She slowly turned her gaze from off in space to him. Kyo almost bolted. Crying women were not his strong point. Give him a guy almost twice his size and he could knock him out. Crying women… eh. No.

Raine turned her head away and set her chin between her knees again. "It's not important Kyo. Go back inside." Kyo sighed and sat down beside the girl in her chair. Raine slowly looked at him and her gaze was dead as if she weren't even really there. "What are you doing?" Kyo shrugged. "Just sittin' here." He turned and gave her kind of a grin. "Ya got a problem with that?" Raine turned her gaze away and let her breath out in a rush. "I guess not." She whispered.

The two sat that way for a long time, each in their own thoughts, letting the silence fill them.

"Rai!" Both heads snapped to the door where Natalie was leaning against the door with a small smile curving her lips. "Are you gonna come to bed? It's almost midnight." Raine took a deep breath and let it out slowly before she rubbed her hands over her face. "Yeah. I'll be there in a minute." She called back as she stretched in her chair slowly. Kyo stood with her without looking at her. He was still lost in his own thoughts. Natalie gave a short nod before she turned to leave the two alone once again.

Kyo stood staring at the ground while Raine walked towards the door. "Oh and Kyo?" He looked up from the place he stood to see Raine standing in the doorway with her back to him. She glanced back and smiled brightly at him. "Thanks."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, once again, yes Onyx screwed up MAJOR. I apologize. Hope you enjoyed the lost chapter of Tears of Blood. D  



	6. Chapter Five: How Come?

Tears of Blood

Author's Note: Enjoy. D

* * *

Chapter Five: How Come?

"Daddy? Are we almost to Sohma House?" Natalie called from the back seat. Jiro Yonin glanced back at his 5 year old daughter in the rear view mirror and smiled. "We'll be there soon Natalie. You have to be patient." The little girl pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. "But Kita-san just had her baby. She said I could play with her today!" Jiro glanced back at his daughter and smiled. "Look out your window and tell me where we are my little Pegasus." Natalie grinned and looked out her window, letting out a squeal of delight. "We're there!!" It seemed to take forever for her daddy to pull into the Sohma gates and stop in front of the large mansion.

She wasn't allowed to play in the mansion but everyone who lived in the walls played with her. A little blonde haied boy appeared from one of the houses and ran to the car. "Allie!!" Natalie giggled and jumped from the car as soon as her daddy opened the door. "Momiji!" The two children hugged while Jiro Yonin stood leaning against his car with a sad smile on his face.

It was unfair for him so have only one thing left of his beautiful wife left in the world and he couldn't hold her without her transforming. He would never have left his daughter in the care of their family but it was almost a daily heartbreak. To have such a beautiful little girl and only be able to care for her from a distance. Jiro knelt and ruffled his daughter's hair as she stood holding the young blonde's hand. "Now Natalie, I don't want you playing in the mansion and I don't want Kagura to come tell me that you and Isuzu have been fighting again. Am I understood?" The little girl nodded her understanding before the two kids skipped away to find more people to play with.

"Where's Kyo-Cat and Haru at?" Natalie asked as the two kids sat on one of the porches eating popsicles that Kagura's mommy had given them. Momiji looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. I haven't seen Kyo or Haru all day." Natalie sighed and the two sat in silence eating their popsicles until a small dark car pulled into the gate. "Look! It's Kita-san!" Momiji squealed, jumping up at the same time as Natalie. The two ran towards the car and enveloped the woman's long legs as soon as she got out of the car. "Hello Natalie. Hello Momiji." She greeted, patting both their heads before she moved towards the back seat where she pulled a car seat out. "Let's go inside before you play with the baby children." Kita was saying as the two children followed her and the baby inside.

They found Jiro in Haru's house talking to Haru's dad when Kita sat at the table with them. "You look positively radiant Kita." Jiro offered as she set the baby's car seat down so that Momiji and Natalie could play with the little girl. Kita gave the two men a soft smile before she gently ran her fingers over her daughter's bright hair. "She's the Tiger." Kita said quietly as the younger children took turns petting and fawning over the little baby. Jiro's face fell as he lightly covered Kita's hand with his own for a moment before glancing at Haru's father Hakaru. "If Akira were still alive, Kisa wouldn't be the Tiger." Kita shook her head and gave both men a soft smile. "We all miss Akira, Jiro. But that doesn't mean it would have saved her from being cursed. We still don't have a Ram." She said quietly. Hakaru laughed so suddenly and so loudly that the two children on the ground jumped. "That may not be true for long! Satsuki is talking about possibly trying for a baby soon." The other two adults looked surprised while Momiji and Natalie laughed on the floor. Oh this would be so much fun! Soon they would have another baby to play with!

The door opened to reveal Kyo and Haru. "Kyo-Cat!" Natalie exclaimed. "Haru! Let's go play hide and seek!" Momiji exclaimed while Natalie dragged Kyo out the door. The three adults watched them go before returning to their conversation.

Natalie could hear Momiji giggling and Haru telling him to shut up while Kyo looked for them all. She couldn't see any of them and that meant they couldn't see her. She crawled on her hands and knees from behind the rosebushes towards an open window. Bushes had started to grow in front of it which provided just enough cover for her to hide. "What are you doing?" A soft voice asked. Natalie felt like she'd jumped five feet in the air and her heart was was fluttering in her chest like a frantic butterfly.

Holy. Smoke.

She crawled up on her hands and knees before standing on her tiptoes and peeking into the window where the mysterious voice was coming from. A little boy with hair the same color as the little flowers in the grass sat in a chair by the window. Natalie crawled in the window and stood looking at him with a confused expression on her face. "I don't know you. I'm Natalie." The little boy looked terrified now that she was inside. He looked around the room before his eyes rested on the door, eyes showing too much white. "You need to get out. You have to leave before he comes back." Natalie looked confused as she looked towards the door before looking back at the little boy who looked close to hyperventilating. "Who's going to get mad?" Natalie asked.

The little boy didn't answer, he just looked even more terrified. Natalie sat on the window sill and grabbed the little boy's hands. "What's your name?" The little boy seemed calmer now that she was holding him. "I'm Yuki." He murmured. Natalie cocked her head to the side before she grinned and gave him a big hug. "Well, let's go outside and play Yuki!" Natalie pulled him towards the window but Yuki wouldn't budge. "No! He would be so mad if I went outside. He would punish me." "Who? Your Daddy?" Natalie asked. She felt bad that he was so scared and somehow she knew that if he came and played outside with them then he would be all better. "How come you're in here?" Natalie asked, confusion written on her face. "Because Akito said I have to be." Yuki murmured.

Despair seemed to crash over him wave after wave.

Natalie dropped his hands and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know who Akito is but I think you should come outside and play with us. Don't worry; I won't let him get mad at you. I promise." Yuki watched her like she was a God sent angel come to save him from his nightmares and when she held out her hand to him and smiled, he felt like everything would be better. "I promise I won't let you get in trouble Yuki. I won't let him hurt you."

Somehow, for some reason, he believed her and she knew really wouldn't let him be hurt. He nodded slowly, letting her lead him towards the open window where the two of them jumped out and hid in the bushes. "HA! I found you Natalie!" Kyo yelled triumphantly with both Haru and Momiji beside him. "Hey! This is my new friend Yuki. He's going to play with us!" Natalie announced happily. Kyo looked skeptical while Haru smiled and Momiji tackled the unsuspecting boy. The entire group started laughing an a moment later, Yuki started laughing with them. Somehow he knew that this was a turning point in his life. That it wasn't all darkness and pain. It wasn't all Akito.

The four children played for hours until Jiro's voice rang out in the growing darkness. "Natalie! It's time to go home! Come on sweetie. Let's go." Natalie smiled at the four boys before running towards her father's voice. She stopped and turned, looking at the four boys before she smiled at Yuki and held out her hand. "Come on. I want you to meet my Daddy." The two children skipped towards the front of the mansion and found Jiro waiting with a small smile on his face next to a young man with long silver hair. "Ayame!" Natalie and Yuki yelled together happily. The teen smiled at both of them lightly before glancing at Jiro who grabbed his daughter's small hand in his own larger one. "It's time to go home sweetie."

Jiro was saying but Natalie held tighter to Yuki's hand. "Daddy? Can't Yuki come stay the night with us?" Jiro grinned at his young daughter before turning his attention to Ayame. "I don't know, you'll have to ask Yuki's older brother." Natalie looked up at the silver-haired man curiously. "I didn't know that you were Yuki's big brother." Ayame gave a tiny smile but shrugged his shoulders in response. "Oh well, can Yuki come stay at my house tonight?" Natalie said, getting right to the point.

Ayame was silent for a long moment before gazing towards Sohma house. The little girl was beginning to get impatient when Ayame turned and gave her a small smile. "I think that would make Yuki very happy. I'll let everyone know where he'll be tonight." Natalie squealed with delight and gave the older boy a big hug before taking Yuki's hand and leading him towards the old car. Jiro gave the younger man a smile. "I'll bring him home." He said, deliberately saying 'home' and not Sohma House.

Ayame gave him a small nod before returning his gaze to the Sohma house, cupping his chin in one hand in thought. Maybe he'd just go hang out with Gure-san and Hari. Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

Natalie sat on her bed and giggled when Yuki came in the room wearing a pair of her grey sweatpants and one of her white t-shirts that was too big for both of them. Yuki pulled on the sleeves that were a little too long and glared half heartedly at his new friend. "Time for bed kids." Jiro called from down the hall. Natalie crawled under her covers quickly followed by Yuki. Jiro appeared in the door and turned off the lights so that the nightlight at the other end of the small room glowed bright against the dark.

Natalie huddled closer to Yuki and buried her face against his shoulder. Jiro laughed quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh my little Pegasus. There isn't anything here that can hurt you. The dark is nothing to be afraid of sweetie." Natalie peeked above Yuki shoulder as her father ran a comforting hand over her hair. Jiro smiled down at his daughter before turning his eyes on the little boy. "You'll make sure nothing hurts her won't you Yuki?" Yuki nodded fervently as Natalie cuddled closer to him. Jiro laughed softly and chucked the little boy gently under the chin. "That's my boy. I'll see you two in the morning. Sweet dreams kids." He kissed each of them on the forehead before he slipped out the door as quietly as he could.

Yuki lay awake for a long time thinking about what Jiro had said as Natalie cuddled closer to him. He would protect her. No matter what. He'd keep his promise to Jiro and never let anything or anyone hurt her.

-Present Day-

Yuki let the memory fade as Natalie cuddled closer to him in her sleep. He settled deeper into the soft pillows on her bed before he pulled the covers closer around them. He lay watching her sleep for a long moment before he brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

Movement fluttered beneath her eyelids before the flickered open to reveal a pair of pale, pale blue eyes. "What are you still doing up Yuki?" She asked quietly. Natalie glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock that sat on the desk across the room. "It's the middle of the night and you have to go to school in the morning." Yuki gave her a small smile and kissed both eyelids, the tip of her nose and finally her mouth before pulling back and smiling at her.

"I know. I was just thinking." Natalie gave a small smile as she snuggled closer to him underneath the covers. "Well, you should stop thinking so much and go to sleep before I have to turn you over to your evil fan club tomorrow." The older boy gave the shudder she was expecting before he wrapped his arms around her. "I will. I will."

She seemed satisfied enough with that answer as she settled down and slowly drifted off to sleep._I won't disappoint you again Jiro. I promise._ Yuki thought before he too slipped out of consciousness and fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. That's all. )


	7. Chapter Six: Butterflies, Death, Rain

Tears of Blood

Author's Note Haha! Now that I have that chapter problem straightened out... ENJOY! )

* * *

Chapter Six: Butterflies, Death, Rain and Roses

Light, fluffy clouds floated across the middle of the sky while their darker cousins grew menacingly along the horizon and began to prematurely darken the afternoon sky. A strangely warm autumn breeze curled through the air and caressed the young girl who lay carelessly on a thick blanket near the koi pond in the side yard.

Natalie leaned up momentarily to tie her long dark hair into a thick ponytail at the nape of her neck before leaning back down and focusing on the neatly printed words in front of her. The words began to captivate her. It wasn't really anything to memorable, it was one of Shigure's … 'poor excuses of writing space' books as Hatori referred to them while she and Ayame liked to refer to them as a 'free creative writing space where Shigure can express his fantasies since-' usually they mumbled the last part while Hatori gave them reprimanding lectures and Shigure wailed about how no one understood the creative mind of a writer. Natalie glanced anxiously at the watch on her wrist before trying to settle back down to read the words in front of her.

It had been a good couple of months since that whole 'everyone wanting to kill Yuki' thing had completely settle down.

The two of them were more of a pronounced couple as Kinu liked to put it and Yuki would stay for long periods of time to avoid Akito's wrath. He'd been getting decidedly more violent recently and at least they had gotten away with Yuki staying at the Yonin Mansion and getting him to school every day. Lucky, Akito hadn't decided to pay a visit to the school. Yuki and Natalie had made it a whole three months so far and with New Year's right around the corner, she was anxiously waiting for Yuki to arrive for his next 'scheduled' unscheduled visit.

Natalie glanced at her watch again. 4:20 PM.

They should be arriving any time. A little boy came clambering down the steps towards her. He sat on the flat rocks that made a bench next to the pond. His midnight blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her before tossing a tiny riceball to his precious waiting koi. His name was Sanami Yonin. Natalie watched him as he fed his precious koi. He was about Aislinn's size, maybe a little taller, nearly eight years old with shaggy dark locks like his mother's with the prettiest eyes she'd ever seen on a little boy. He was lazing around the mansion today in a black and silver winter kimono that his mother Kinu had ordered for the little head of the family.

The only thing that Natalie didn't completely agree with about Sanami was the possessiveness that he had developed with Aislinn. She had promised to keep the little girl safe from the moment she was born. "Sanami?" Natalie asked as she closed her book and folded her blanket. He responded with another of his smiles. Natalie tossed the blanket with her book tucked safely inside onto the swing on the balcony before going back down to the koi pond where the little boy was still feeding his koi. "Where is Aislinn?" The blue-eyed boy pointed a slender finger towards the back of the mansion where a giant aviary and a slightly smaller dome of a building stood.

The smaller dome was covered with a kind of cloth netting with tiny holes where vegetation still clung to it. It was the butterfly pavilion where the younger children had their classes with Kinu every day. The butterflies had started out as a science experiment in middle school for Natalie but she'd kept raising them every year and continued on because the children liked them. "Is she having lessons with Kinu? I thought she was already done for the day." Natalie asked, glancing towards the pavilion. Sanami merely smiled. "No. She is caring for the newborns. She said she will be taking them inside soon before the cold kills them." Natalie gave a short nod before turning and heading towards the pavilion with a small smile on her face.

For such a young boy Kinu had certainly taught him well. He made her think of what Akito could have been like if he hadn't been obsessed with death and the thought of dying. Natalie shook the thought from her mind as she lightly touched the thin netting that kept the butterflies from flying away. "What's wrong Ari?" Natalie opened the door to the pavilion and shut it before stepping inside that sheet of netting. It was an effective way to keep the butterflies from flying away and made it safer for them, so they couldn't accidentally be smashed.

The little girl looked up at her with crystalline tears that made her eyes look muddled. "Six more died today." She said quietly, her voice trembling. For the first time, Natalie noticed the six fragile chrysalises cradled in the young girl's lap. "Aww, come here baby." Natalie crooned as she scooped the chrysalises out of the little girl's lap and laid them on the floor before she pulled Aislinn into her arms.

Safe in the haven of the older girl's arms, Aislinn began to cry, softly at first, then with more ferocity as she began sobbing her questions. "Why do they always have to die? Doesn't God like butterflies? Why would he make something so pretty and then kill them when it gets cold? I hate God! He killed the butterflies and he killed my Daddy!" Natalie held the girl tight in her arms as she lightly dabbed at the tears on her face so she could look into the little girl's eyes.

"Let me tell you a story about God and butterflies little Ari." Aislinn shifted and squirmed until she was cradled against the soft curve of the older girl's body. The little girl laid her head against Natalie's collarbone, a little bit above her beating heart. The material of Natalie's sweater scratched a little against her face but it was soft like a kitten's fur when she rubbed her tiny hands down her arms.

Aislinn looked up when something hot hit her cheek and slid down. Something glistened in the corners of Natalie's eyes and slid silently down her pale cheeks. The little girl looked down and watched Natalie slide off the glove on her left hand and dig six shallow graves with those slender pretty fingers before she slowly began to place the chrysalises in each one.

After a few moments of silence, Natalie began to speak, quietly, just for the little girl in her arms. "You see, God went on a picnic a long, long time ago. Only His most favorite friend was allowed to come with Him on this special picnic. You see Ari, He knew that His friend loved butterflies almost as much as you do." With the little butterflies buried, Natalie brushed the dust against her jeans before slipping the black fleece-lined gloves back on before she wrapped her arms around the little girl who snuggled into the soft warm cashmere sweater that covered her body.

Natalie gave a faint smile before snuggling down and continuing on with her little tale, "God has a a special place in His garden where butterflies always lived in the spring and He wanted to take His special friend to see them. God loved her very much and wanted to see her happy. They went down by the stream and there were butterflies of all colors, dancing in the breeze. But one dropped from the sky and slowly fell to the ground. God's special friend ran to where the butterfly had fallen. God hadn't seen where she'd run off to and He was very angry because He thought she left him when He was trying to do something very nice for her but He found her down by the water, crying her poor little heart out while holding the little butterfly's body in her little hands. God knelt down by His friend, feeling bad for being so mad at her. And do you know what Ari?" She asked, trying to see if the little girl was still awake without looking to see.

"What?" The reply came almost instantly. "God Himself started crying right there, just for the little butterfly. So you see Ari, God loves butterflies just as much as you do. He cries too when even one of them falls." Aislinn shifted until she could lean back against the older girl's propped up knees. "Who was God's friend? The girl who liked butterflies?"

Natalie smiled as she gently lifted the little girl out of her lap and stood her up. She swooped her up in her arms and twirled her around as they left the pavilion, almost falling off balance as she did so. "Well, now she has a beautiful baby who loves butterflies just as much as she does."

"UNCLE KYO!" The sudden outburst of noise in her ear made Natalie stagger a second but a firm hand on her arm kept her upright while the little girl clambered out of her arms into Kyo's while he laughed happily. He smiled in her direction before he slowly let go of her arm.

A quick glance behind the red-head told her that Yuki and Haru had come as well. Haru and Yuki seemed to be talking angrily amongst themselves but the conversation ceased as Natalie approached. Yuki cast his best friend a decidedly unfriendly look before turning a smile on his curious girlfriend. "Do I even want to ask what that was about?"

He shook his head lightly. Natalie narrowed her eyes and glared half heartedly at the older boy. He gave that shrug of his that meant everything and nothing all at the same time. He looked so tired. "Hey.. Are you alright?" She asked softly. He turned his gaze away from her; he didn't want to talk about it. Whatever _it_ was.

The sounds of Aislinn and Kyo's laughter were fading and Haru had wandered away, to give them a little privacy apparently. She pulled the gloves off and shoved them impatiently in her back pocket before lightly touching his forehead and cheeks. He was paler than normal but that was expected with the cold weather but then another detail caught her eye. Four dark, blotchy marks blended faintly into Yuki's pale skin. Bruises slowly making their grand appearance.

Natalie could feel her face furrowing in confusion as she tried to meet his gaze but he refused to look at her. She cupped his chin in her hand lightly and turned so she could see the other side of his neck. Another small bruise decorated his neck and a strange thought began to form in her mind as she gripped his neck, barely touching the thin skin where his pulse beat against her palm like a frightened bird.

Something was burning the back of her eyes and her throat felt suddenly tight. "Y-Yuki..?" It was hard to talk past the lump in her throat and let her voice come out in the barest of whispers. Her hand left his neck to let her graze the back of her knuckles against the shiner growing high on his cheekbones. "He _beat_ you for coming here?" He looked away as if to say did she really have to ask.

Her eyes burned but it didn't really matter as hot tears coursed down her cheeks in two steady lines. A moment later she felt his hand gently cup the side of her face as he began to kiss away the tears that were still cascading down her cheeks.

Yuki stood shocked for a moment, not really knowing what to do. He wasn't very good at comforting crying women and this one was crying for _him_. It made it worse somehow. He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss before he pulled her against the line of his body and held her tight.

_** POOF!**_

The dreaded sound was still ringing in his ears when the fog cleared and he was sitting in the pile of his clothes looking up at Natalie who had fallen to her knees in front of him. "Why does this keep happening to me?" He demanded of no one in particular. His small features were furrowed in frustration; what was going on?!?

"I'm so sorry Yuki… I really should have told you sooner." Natalie murmured as she began to pick up his clothes from around him and fold them. Yuki crawled into her lap impatiently and began tugging on her sweater with one small pale grey paw. "What should you have told me about sooner Natalie?" He demanded impatiently. Natalie gave him a half smile but it quickly slipped into a frown. Well… not exactly a frown, but she wasn't smiling either.

"Can we go inside first?" She asked just as quietly as before. "The younger ones don't know about the Curse and we'd prefer them not to have to know." Yuki nodded and climbed into the pile of his clothes that Natalie was carrying with ease.

They hurried through the mansion that housed most of the Yonin family in silence until they came to Natalie's room on the far side of the room. Music was blaring somewhere in the house and she recognized the song as the 'Numa Numa Song'. She gave a soft chuckle before ducking into her room and setting Yuki and his clothes on her bed.

Natalie locked the door before climbing onto the bed and curling her body around the small grey Rat. "You must think I'm an awful person for keeping this from you for so long." She began as she reached out and gently rubbed one small, round ear while she spoke. "My family is no longer cursed. This generation anyway." She added quickly before he got the wrong idea. "My cousin Soren found the cure and cured us all. That's why the younger ones don't remember the Curse, they weren't old enough to know when we were released."

Yuki snuggled against the soft curve of Natalie's neck as she spoke, breathing in her unique scent to calm his racing heart. A cure? How could there be a cure? There was a way for his family to finally be free of Akito's violence. The thought struck him like lightning so that he was momentarily dazed by the concept. "Why didn't you say something about this sooner?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against her neck as he spoke. She had always found his Rat form adorable so he allowed himself to be more natural in it around her.

Natalie pulled away from him slowly, setting him gentlyon one of the huge fluffy pillows before she crossed the room and leaned on the wall as she gazed out the window. "You must think I'm really selfish," She said as she wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold. "-to keep something like this from you when I know you want to be rid of Akito. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you because I knew-"

_** POOF!**_

The sound resounded and Natalie turned to meet Yuki's questioning violet eyes, leaving her totally unaware of his nudity. "-that you'd try to free your family."

"OF COURSE I WANT TO FREE MY FAMILY!" Yuki shouted. Natalie flinched as if he'd struck her. She crumbled against the wall as her breath left her in a shuddering sigh. He'd never yelled at her before. He never even really raised his voice, but she guessed she deserved it really.

Natalie's gaze drifted towards the stereo on her desk where a single dark rose lay shriveled and dried. It had originally been a beautiful violet but death had darkened it to deep ebony. She'd never seen purple roses in her life until Yuki had brought it to her. Then she just couldn't bear to part with it. The eighteen year old slid to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

A hand caressing her cheek brought her attention back to the present. Out of her peripheral vision she could tell that it was Yuki but she didn't know what she could possibly say to make it better. She met his gaze dully as she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But to be finally rid of Akito…" He let his voice fall away, he knew she understood. She nodded deftly, there were still faint of anger buried deep in his eyes but it was forgotten as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. When they finally broke for air Yuki's whispered words made her shiver with excitement. "I could finally love you the way my body begs me to Natalie."

The raven-haired girl nibbled lightly at his collarbone when he leaned in a second time. The surprised gasp told her that he couldn't be all that mad at her if he was enjoying himself _this_ much. At first she'd been afraid to inflict any kind of pain on the Rat but it seemed that under the right circumstances he enjoyed it immensely. Basically get rid of Akito, his stupid whip, and get him the hell away from Sohma house and he was a completely different person. One that could be immensely fun to tease.

Shivers of ecstasy rippled through Yuki's body before Natalie pushed him away, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson and her eyes obviously trying to find something else to look at. The cold and his obvious state of arousal became apparent.

Yuki cursed his inattentiveness as he gathered his clothes and quickly pulled them on. He rolled up the cuffs of the white button up before he came up beside Natalie and leaned against the wall opposite her, mirroring her movements completely. Yuki followed her gaze down into the yard where he saw Raine and Kyo playing tag with little Aislinn Raine. The little girl was squealing with delight as Kyo scooped up the little girl and twirled her around in his arms. He grinned brightly in Raine's direction and she met it with one of her own smiles.

The nineteen year old couldn't help but smile at the red-head's happiness. He and Kyo rarely got along when they were in close quarters together but when they were apart he didn't have a problem with the Cat. Their rivalry had slowly dissipated while Tohru had lived with them before it kicked up sharply after she left. Kyo had hated everyone though, he'd even knocked Shigure through his own door when the Dog had teased him about needing to get out more.

_ At least that stupid Cat is happy_. He thought with his own internal dry humor.

Yuki turned his attention from the happy trio below to the beautiful raven-haired girl beside him. His breath caught in his throat and his heart squeezed in pain at the sight of her. His heart usually gave at little jump whenever he looked at her but the pain caught him off guard. He truly loved her. He'd never been in love but he'd begrudgingly asked Ayame what it felt like once and things matched up.

Natalie's eyes were red-rimmed, her eyes shining with unshed tears and there was a fine tremble in the lines of her body. "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly as he reached over and pulled her closer. One arm snaked around her waist so he could rub small circles in her back.

"Do you want to break the Curse?" She asked softly. If he hadn't been so close he would have never heard her. The question caught him off guard. He'd been a little distracted and temporarily forgot. Natalie took a deep breath and her body stilled underneath his hands but every nerve sang with tension. It was almost undetectable but Yuki heard her voice trembling.

"How can the Rat break the Curse?" Yuki asked as he continued rubbing soothing circles in her lower back. Whatever it was had broken something inside her, something that wanted to protect him. Natalie took a deep breath to steady herself and force the tears back. She hated to cry but right now she couldn't think of something better to do. OH Yuki… No… She took another deep breath and held it in this time. Distantly she heard the sound of rain pelting against the roof and it seemed to perfectly suit her mood.

"You have to die."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes. Anyways. Two for the price of one. Sorry it took me so long to update. Tell me if you like it or not. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Tis the Season

Author's Note: Sorry I've been so long updating. My muse has alluded me for a long time. I've only just completed this now because I've been working on so much for awhile that I just read this and found, hey it works. I can stop here. Although I'm sure not as many people are reading this as my Covenant story, Into The Eyes of The Wild, which I'm having a bit of trouble updating without my inspirator Jess. No clue where she is, only that I haven't heard from her and now I'm not really sure where I want Wild to go from here so... Yeah. Just thought I'd give everyone a little update on what's been going on with me. Now I'll shut up and let you read the chapter. )

* * *

Tears of Blood

Chapter Seven: Tis the season to be jolly

Natalie leaned her head against the bend of her wrist in a very deliberately bored manner. A quick glance at the clock told her that she still had a good half an hour before she was out for the day.

The good thing about finishing most of classes her first three years gave Natalie the convenience of being able to choose whether she took a few extra classes to fill her schedule, or attending school until noon as long as she worked afternoons. That was perfectly fine. Afternoons with Ayame and Mine were far more pleasant than being lectured to death until the final bell rang.

Twenty-five more minutes… Why is it that time always seems to slow when you're looking forward to something?

_Brr… Brr…. Brr…_

Natalie straightened in her seat like she'd been whipped. The cell phone vibrating in the waistband of her skirt sent chills down her spine. At least the sound was muffled against the sounds of the movie the professor had decided to show the last day before their winter break.

The phone was silent for the space of heartbeats before it vibrated once to let her know she had a new voicemail before it fell silent.

The eighteen year old turned in her chair so she could check the number. Her classmates were chattering low in the background so the professor was nicely distracted. "Fleur de Lis" popped up on the screen; Natalie let out a soft sigh as she rolled her eyes. Ayame impatient as ever.

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes, wondering what could be so important that he was calling her so soon. Of course, it was her work phone and technically the Snake _was_ paying for it, so he could pretty much call her anytime he wanted to. Oh well.

The bell shrieked overhead, startling the raven-haired girl out of the drifting sleep she was heading into. She blinked bleary eyes at the blank projector screen before she realized that she'd drifted off. Hope there wouldn't be a test on whatever the movie had been about.

Natalie scooped up her books before heading towards her locker. Had to put some books away, change her shoes, call Ayame back… She called weekend wishes and seasonal greetings to those she passed. Most of the students were people whom she had been in school with since 7th grade, some she'd only met this year.

Natalie hit the button that turned the sound on her phone without thinking about it as she knelt in front of her locker. No sooner had she turned it on then the phone began to ring. She finished slipping her books into their places to the sound of Staind's 'Safe Place'. Ayame was nothing if not persistent.

"Yes Aya-sama?" Natalie answered as she began changing from the dark tan loafers all students were expected to wear to her leather boots.

"My dearest Natalie! I had feared you were too busy to spend a moment of your time to talk to me." Came the lilting voice of her friend and employer. Can we say overdramatic?

"I was in class Aya." She said with a scoff as she zipped up the boots.

"Oh I'm sorry! I hope I didn't get you in trouble?"

Natalie shook her head then remembered her couldn't see it. "No Aya, I had it on silent. About gave me a heart attack when it started vibrating though." She could still hear Ayame laughing as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. A few of her fellow classmates were also getting ready to leave but most were getting ready to head to their next classes.

It had to be about 30 degrees outside as Natalie headed across the school yard to the parking lot. "Is there something you needed Aya?" She asked as she flipped a couple switches in her car and relaxed back into her seat as the heater clicked on.

"I was just wondering if you were still planning on gathering our Yuki on your way here."

The raven-haired teen resettled herself in her seat as the warmth began to defrost the ice that had gathered on the tip of her nose. At least that's what it felt like. She flipped down her mirror and checked to make sure it was still there. Yup. Still a little upturned button in the middle of her face.

"I guess so Aya-sama. Did he call?" Ayame made a negative sound on the other side of the line as Natalie began backing out of the parking lot.

"No. He needs a lift home then you can bring him here if you want. We can probably get some free labor out of him."

Natalie rolled her eyes as she drove down the street. "Well, I'm on the road Aya so I need to hang up. I'll talk to you when I get there." She could hear her friend and boss shuffling some things around on the other side. Probably working on another costume or something. Maybe some kimonos with New Year's and Christmas right around the corner.

"Aya. I'm hanging up." Before he could make another comment she snapped the phone shut and set it in one of the empty cup holders. Hopefully he wasn't going to call back and have her get in an accident trying to get the damn phone. That would be something Aya would do. Then he'd call back and ask if his car was okay.

A good twenty minutes or so later, Natalie pulled into the parking lot of Yuki's school. Momiji bounced over to the driver's side of the car and beamed down at Natalie as she lowered the window. "Hey Bunny." She greeted with a good natured smile. "Hey Haru." She added as the Sohma Ox stepped up beside his friend.

"Picking up Yuki?" He asked as he leaned against the SUV.

Natalie nodded. "You guys want a ride? I think it's supposed to snow. Its way too cold."

Momiji glanced at Haru as if asking for permission. The Ox, in turn, shrugged. Didn't matter to him. Saved 'em the walk home. The petite girl rolled her window back up as the boys climbed into the back seat. "So, where's Kyo-Cat and Yuki? Figured they'd be out by now."

"Yuki was getting some things out of his locker last I saw him." Haru offered as he leaned back and made himself comfortable.

Momiji pursed his lips in thought for a moment before shrugging. "I think Kyo ran home after lunch." "Oh well." Natalie murmured as she flipped through the radio stations until she heard one she liked.

They were only sitting for a few moments before the passenger door opened and Yuki slid into the warm interior. "Get a room." Momiji teased as the Rat leaned over and placed a light kiss on his girlfriend's cheek before pulling his seatbelt on.

Yuki smiled lightly at the blonde boy, "Do I need to remind you of the carnival with Ami last year? Or the year before that in the locker room with Akira?"

Momiji had the sense to blush and look out the window without further comment while Haru sat shaking with laughter in the seat beside him and Natalie sat with her body half turned in the seat to stare at the younger boy. "No… way…" Natalie murmured, awestruck, slightly curious and yet… so very not. "Although," She added, smiling wickedly at the three boys, "I'd love to know how you manage that without changing."

Natalie watched as the three boys blushed a deep crimson, shifting lower in their seats in embarrassment. "Although I'm especially interested as to the fact that you got _caught _in _public_ of all places Bunny."

Momiji blushed, a deep crimson as he sunk into his seat and crossed his arms across his torso. "Shigure's such a gossip…" He muttered as they drove carefully down the ice-covered street. Natalie quietly questioned the boys about their day and listened carefully as they described the day: an exam Haru hadn't been ready for, Momiji playing a prank on the principal, the fan club trying to hunt Yuki down to force him to do something totally ridiculous for Christmas. Natalie peeked sidelong at him while they were at a stop light and smiled. If she weren't so annoyed to have to dance with Rin at the banquet in a little over a week, the thought of Christmas with Yuki would have her thrilled.

"So what are you going to be up to all afternoon Allie?" Haru asked curiously as they pulled up to the gate in front of Sohma house.

The petite 18-year old shrugged delicately. "Ayame and Mine have been working on the kimonos for New Year's all week so I'm sure we'll be fairly busy. Plus I have some new shipments coming in that I'll have to catalog and put on the shelves. Then Rin and I have to finish choreographing our dance for the banquet." She shrugged again, still smiling. "Pretty boring stuff."

"Well, if we don't see you within the next week we'll see you at the banquet!" Momiji called as he hopped out of the side door and slipped through the gate. Haru followed his friend with a wave over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Natalie watched the spot where the pair had disappeared for a moment before shifting the car into drive. "You ever wonder if maybe Momiji is bipolar?"

Yuki sat in thought for a long moment before giving a shrug of his own. "I guess I've never really thought about it." There was a moment of silence as they drove towards Shigure's house before Yuki spoke again. "So, am I still coming to the shop with you this afternoon or has Ayame changed his mind?"

Natalie felt a tiny smirk curve her lips as she rolled her eyes. "You know that Ayame is thrilled whenever you decide to come to the shop. He thinks of it as some real bonding brother time." She heard Yuki scoff beside her.

"He just wants the free labor."

Natalie shrugged, she wasn't going to deny it. She loved when Yuki came and helped her at the shop. It left her able to do some work, especially when men just came in to flirt with her, or Ayame, whichever their preference might be. "Oh you know Ayame loves having you around. He really wishes there was a way for the two of you to be closer like when you were really little."

"So, do you think we'll really have snow?" Yuki asked, blatantly changing the subject.

Natalie rolled her eyes as they pulled up to Shigure's house. "Sometimes you are so ridiculous Yuki. Come on." She added as she turned the key in the ignition and hopped out of the toasty car.

A pair of arms encircled her waist before she could get too far as a gloved hand slid under her chin and forced her to look up. "I know, I'm sorry. It's still pretty new for me to spend so much time around him. I mean, he really didn't want to be around me that much up until a few years ago."

Natalie turned in his arms and kept her hands against his chest as she stood on her tiptoes to press a light kiss to his lips. "At least he's trying. You have to give him credit for trying." Yuki gave a shrug but smiled nonetheless as he pulled her up the stairs and through the door.

A wall of warm air met them both at the door as the two of them kicked their shoes off. Yuki headed up the stairs with his school bag while Natalie wandered to Shigure's study. Natalie cracked the door open to find the room empty with only his laptop open.

All of a sudden, an overwhelming curiosity made her creep toward the empty chair in front of the laptop. It was only moments before she was completely entranced by the words on the screen.

_Kuro watched as Ami's raven hair drifted over his pale skin as she lay a trail of open mouthed kisses down his lean body, the object of her journey was clear. The raw lust she created in him made his violet eyes roll into the back of his head. _

_Ami looked up as Kuro fisted a handful of her raven hair in his hand, her eyes were that magical blend of ice blue and sea green. The emotion in her face was plain and unadulterated lust as she pleasured his body like the most experienced courtesan. She felt Kuro's body spasm underneath her as she took his swollen-_

"So what do you think so far?" A voice murmured behind her. Natalie turned slowly, like they do in horror movies, to see Shigure leaning lazily against the door with a small smile curving his lips.

Heat crawled up Natalie's neck up to her hairline as she sat staring at her hands. "Umm…. Let me guess…" She began as she slowly looked up. "I'm really not supposed to be in here?"

Shigure stood quietly for a moment, his features taking on a brooding look that brightened only moments later. "Actually I enjoy hearing an outside opinion every once in awhile. So, what do you think?!" He asked, getting more excited with each passing moment.

"It's umm… Pretty good Shigure… Are the characters based on anyone you know?"

Shigure appeared thoughtful for another moment. "Not really, just an observation."

Natalie shuddered lightly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what he meant by "observation"… "Well, I'll just let you get back to work. I've gotta be meeting Aya soon."

Natalie made a quick escape, darting upstairs to Yuki's room to escape the blush that followed her all the way up there.

"Hey!" Yuki cried out in embarrassment as Natalie ran into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Oh, it's you. What's wrong?" He asked as he quickly began to button up the white shirt he was wearing.

Natalie kept her eyes closed tight and shook her head wildly from side to side. A cool hand wrapped around her wrists lightly while the other brushed her cheek gently. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up into the violet eyes of the one person she found herself truly loving and gave a small smile. "I... accidentally found myself reading one of Shigure's unfinished works. And not the one you'd like to carry to church with you."

Yuki shuddered and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "You are ridiculous sometimes."

Natalie smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder and lightly nibbled at the soft skin there before pressing her nose very lightly against the base of his ear. "I know but you love me anyway…"

He smiled softly as he toyed with a few strands of hair framing her face. "I do love you, more than you know."

A smile curled her lips as she placed a light kiss against his lips before turning towards the door. "Let's go Yuki. You know how impatient Aya can be."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "No one knows that better than I do." He said as his fingers curled around hers lightly.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Short with some fluff yes but I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks for reading now review! )


	9. Chapter Eight: Fire And Ice

Tears of Blood

Chapter Eight: Fire and Ice

A/N: I know it's been awhile. I won't make excuses even though we all know life is always hectic. For the record, in case anyone missed the memo, this IS fanfiction, note the FICTION, so if I want the sky to rain bubble gum it will. If I want SUVs in Japan, there will be which there are although I've been told there aren't. So for the record, once again, this is FICTION. Not real life. And I am glad to see how many people have enjoyed this story enough to add to their alerts, but authors do enjoy a review once in awhile to tell them how they're doing. So thank you very much for those of you who are brave enough to spend that extra few seconds to review. You're the reason I've updated. =)

* * *

"Aya! I'm here." Natalie called as she and Yuki walked through the front door. She tossed her bag behind the counter and flipped the sign to open.

"Did you bring Yuki?" His voice called from the back rooms.

Natalie smiled at Yuki who stood just a few feet behind her, rolling his eyes. "Of course Aya."

The silver-haired Snake appeared out of the blue with a huge grin on his face. "Excellent! Yuki, be a dear and watch the front for me for a moment so I can do some minor final alterations on Natalie's costume for the banquet tonight."

"Tonight?" Natalie screeched, horrified. Why so soon?

"Yes apparently quite a few of us are going out of town for the holidays so Akito moved the banquet to tonight." Translation: He wanted to see her sooner.

Yuki chuckled softly under his breath at the pained look on Natalie's face before she turned and glared at him murderously. He watched her silently as she trudged after Ayame. All this over a simple New Year's performance?

Curiosity gnawed at him but he faithfully took up his post behind the counter. If Ayame didn't kill him for leaving his precious store unattended, Natalie would kill him for not watching out for Rin.

An hour passed slowly as he listened to Natalie's soft muttering in the back, the occasional protest, Mine's insane giggling and Ayame's cries of achievement when Natalie's costume behaved appropriately. Yuki sat propped on the glass counter with his head leaning on the right hand while the left drummed impatiently on countertop. He'd already helped the two old ladies that had come in with no idea whether a flower pattern or a princess pattern would work better for a coming granddaughter's blankets, a guy who had come looking to see if Natalie was /round, (which he, very surprisingly, politely explained she wasn't there), and a shy middle-aged woman coming to see if her stewardess outfit was complete.

Natalie appeared moments later, stomping to the front in a swish of crimson skirts. The outfit made her look like a warrior princess. Real chain mail cover her from shoulder to waist, the sleeves reaching barely to the bend of her arm, a leather bodice highlighted her trim waist and generous swell of hips, beneath the dark, soft leather was the crimson skirt that flared out several feet when she twirled in front of him to show him the entire costume. She adjusted the rather large and elaborate belt cinched at her waist and adjusted the lavish skirts.

"Does Ayame ever dress you in anything but silk?" Yuki asked as he pulled her slowly into his arms, a small smile curving his lips.

Natalie smiled as she ran her hand slowly down the length of his arm. "Actually it's satin. But that's only the top layer. Mostly for show." She added with a smile. "The layer sown underneath the satin is Egyptian cotton so it's warm but it breathes and allows for freedom of movement. Rin's is exactly the same but the leather on hers is black, not brown and her skirts are blue."

Yuki smiled, a mischievous curve of the lips as he lightly ran just the palms of his hands down her sides, caressing the leather clad waist before trailing his fingertips lightly through the folds of crimson cloth. He was rewarded as Natalie shivered in his arms backing up very slightly into a shelf. He followed her, effectively pinning her in place as his hands moved up again, gripping her upper torso, his hands fitting perfectly around her ribcage as she stared up at him nervously.

"I guess I know what gets you off." She joked lightly as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. She watched his lips twitch as he fought not to grin at her reaction. Her heart was fluttering in her chest but not from fear. She wasn't much into S&M but there was definitely something exciting about having him being so… predatory.

"I _hate _to ruin such a clothes-ripping moment…" A feminine voice drawled to the right. "But Allie and I have work we need to do."

Natalie sighed, rolling her eyes up, sending a silent prayer for patience. Why did she have to ruin everything? She gave Yuki the slightest nudge with the heels of her hands to tell him to move back. He ghosted back, giving her the slightest smile before heading off towards the back of the store to find out what Ayame had him come to do. Natalie sighed, leaning her head back for a moment before turning her gaze to her Sohma counterpart.

"That was pretty intense." Rin murmured, her voice pitched low so no one could hear her. Rin had mellowed a bit towards her since her and Yuki had gotten together. That was usually how things were with Rin. It made her feel more secure about Haru or whatever. Natalie gathered the haphazard curls Mine had forced her hair to take shape into a low tail at the base of her neck. They would flatten out into unruly waves by the time they would need to leave for the banquet tonight. Things were going off early this year. Who knew why.

Natalie smiled ever so slightly and nodded her head towards the back of the store. "Ayame has some final alterations he needs to do on the costume before we can practice one more time."

Rin nodded, all business, as she headed towards the back of the store. Natalie smiled ever so slightly to herself as she moved towards the counter, propping herself on the stool. She crossed her legs lightly before pulling a stack of receipts out of the drawer to her right and black leather bound checkbook. Time to work.

The bell ringed above the door, signaling the entry of a customer. Natalie piled the receipts in the front flap of the book before slipping them back into the drawer. "Hello. Welcome to the Fleur-de-Lis. My name is Natalie. What can I do for you today?" Natalie spouted off automatically as she glanced up at the young woman who stood nervously on the other side of the counter. She was probably about the same height as herself, long brown hair cascading over her shoulders and large turquoise eyes staring at her in surprise. "Don't worry," Natalie soothed, "This isn't my uniform for work. Now what can I do for you?" She repeated

"Hi Natalie." She bubbled nervously. "My name is Tohru Honda. I was wondering if Ayame was here. I was going to go see Shigure-san first but I was in the neighborhood." Her voice was soft and she sounded like a frightened bird.

Natalie resisted the urge to narrow her eyes. Oh.. So _this _was Tohru. "Just a moment Miss Honda. Let me see if Ayame is available." Natalie hopped off her stool and ghosted down the hall, her bare feet making little to no sound. She watched Ayame and Mine work on Rin and her costume for a moment before she rapped her knuckles lightly on the doorframe. "Aya? A Tohru Honda is here to see you."

"OW!" Rin screeched as Ayame accidentally stabbed her with a pin.

"Sorry dear." He apologized quickly before his gaze snapped to Natalie, his silver hair flying around his face. "Are you certain Natalie dear?"

"She can't be here." Rin gasped, her face ghostly pale under the curtain of raven hair.

Natalie nodded slowly. "My height, light brown hair, blue eyes. She's acting like a skittish horse." She cast Rin an antagonizing look. "No pun intended. Swear." Rin rolled her eyes and turned as Mine quickly tightened the cloth where Ayame had stabbed her and sowed the cloth together.

"All done." Mine announced as Ayame floated past her towards the front.

"Mine?" Natalie asked softly, her eyes darting over Rin in her costume, looking perfectly like Ice as she was supposed to. She waited a moment for the brunette girl to give her her attention before continuing. "Where did Aya send Yuki off to?"

"He's in the storage room organizing some supplies." Mine answered happily as she gathered some left over supplies they'd needed to finish Rin's costume.

Natalie glanced at Rin again, taking a hit on her self-esteem. She was slender whereas Natalie was soft, curvier certainly but she'd never look like the super-model Rin did. She nodded to Mine before taking off through another door.

Yuki smiled up at her as she slipped in, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head against his neck. He stroked her hair with a feather-light touch. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly, his voice low and reassuring in her ear. She shook her head ever so slightly. He wrapped one arm around her leather-clad waist and pulled her close. "Are you worried about tonight?" He asked.

Natalie shuddered. So many fears were fluttering around in her chest like frightened birds. The banquet tonight was one of her biggest fears. Performing tonight would be a piece of cake. She and Rin knew the steps backwards and forwards. Akito would be there, watching her, terrifying and enraging all at the same time. She was afraid for herself, for Yuki, for all of them but her biggest concern right now was Yuki.

She wasn't an idiot. Kyo and he had mellowed last year from Tohru's influence. They'd been rivals for her affection, Haru had said. She'd learned all about it from Hatori as well. How Tohru had melted even Akito before she'd left. Seeing her, it was no wonder they had all loved her. It was foolish to worry, she knew Yuki loved her. He'd told her so over and over but Natalie was still worried. Kyo had said he'd loved her as well and he'd disappeared the moment Tohru arrived… What if Yuki…?

"I love you." She murmured quietly.

Yuki laughed just as quietly, stroking his fingers through her hair gently. "I love you too Natalie. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Natalie's heart slowed, a weight on her shoulders seemed to dissipate. A smile curved her lips as she looked up at him and took his hand. "A friend of yours is here to see you." She tugged on his hand and led him out to the front where Tohru and Ayame were animatedly talking with Mine. Rin sat on the stool behind the counter, looking bored as she toyed with the edges of the mail tunic that spilled into a small pile in her lap.

"Miss Honda." Yuki said, shock plain on his features. Tension sang through his still form and the hand that still held Natalie's. She rubbed her thumb in soothing circles and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" He sputtered, still shocked. He finally was settled in his world and then Fate threw him another curve ball. Would things ever even out for him?

"Yuki." Tohru said with a genuine smile. "My grandpa is getting a lot better and he wanted to come home." Her gaze flitted to the pair's joined hands momentarily before she grinned.

"You've met Natalie Yonin haven't you Tohru dear?" Ayame bubbled. Natalie lowered her head in the slightest bow, a small smile curving her pale pink lips.

"Yonin?" Tohru asked with a tilting of her head.

"The Yonins are just like us." Ayame said cryptically, "Natalie is our other little Horse. Her and Rin will be dancing at the banquet tonight."

"Oh." Tohru said. "You're sure having the banquet early this year."

Natalie smiled charmingly as she took hold of the conversation. "You have to understand Tohru. We Horses are very impatient souls. We tend to get our way more than ninety percent of the time." She cast Rin a smile and a wink.

Tohru nodded her understanding and a smile curved her lips. "Well have fun tonight."

An idea popped into Natalie's head and rooted itself there, leaving her unable to ignore. "Why don't you come?" She blurted, causing everyone in the circle to stare at her in total shock.

"But she isn't family." Rin sputtered angrily. "She isn't allowed."

"Only one person will be angry." Natalie answered mischievously. She turned her attention back to Tohru while everyone else was too shocked to answer. "We can put you in our dance. We Spirits need a helpless human to torment." She added, turning her gaze to Rin, her entire expression was calculating, mischievous as she planned.

Rin nodded as understanding lighted her features. "Yes…" She agreed slowly. "If we're the spirits of Ice and Fire then we can't actually be what we are without influencing someone."

"And the men would be far too eager to jump all over us." Natalie added, pleased to see Rin understood her plan. She slowly released Yuki's hand, reaching over and taking Tohru's gently in hers. "Please say you'll help us Tohru." She asked quietly, her eyes fluttering half-closed and her voice irresistible.

"That's not fair." Yuki snapped, pulling Natalie back. She looked up at Yuki in surprise, her hands falling to her sides while Tohru's eyes fluttered open as if she were waking up from hypnosis.

Natalie stared at Yuki's angry expression silently. "What?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "She can't come. You don't want to piss Akito off. He doesn't know that Tohru's in town. Are you trying to get back at Kyo or something?"

Shock ripped through Natalie and she ripped herself away from his touch. Wanted to get back at Kyo? How ridiculous could he be? Did he really think she was that petty? To endanger some one else's life for _revenge_? "That is not even what I'm thinking of. You of all people should know that's not how I am." She snapped, her eyes shut and her small frame shaking with anger before she suddenly stilled.

Her eyes were cold and calm as she opened them, staring him down. "You know what? Forget it." She said, gesturing her hands away from herself. "Forget YOU." She added as she grabbed Tohru's hand and nodded to Rin before dragging the younger girl towards the back room. Rin followed quickly and shut the door before anyone could follow.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked quietly. She looked scared but Natalie ignored the question as she pulled her hair from the ponytail and combed her fingers through the now-wavy dark locks.

She jerked a white gown off a hanger with a fitted bodice and bell-sleeves. A charming smile curled her lips as she handed Rin the gown and picked up a soft bristle brush and cut a pair of white silk ribbons from the roll. "Don't worry Tohru. We're just getting you ready."

"But Yuki said Akito would be mad and I don't want any of you to get in trouble." She stuttered as Rin helped her shed her clothes and pull the gown over her head.

Rin slipped behind the smaller girl and laced the bodice tightly while Natalie ran the soft brush through the girl's soft brown hair. "You let us worry about Akito. We're not going to let anything happen to you. Yuki's just a worry wart." She smiled playfully before she began to pull Tohru's hair back into a pair of perfect braids that she wove together before tying in the ribbons.

"There." Rin murmured before running her hand lightly over Tohru's hair. "You're perfect."

Natalie nodded her head towards the side door. "Come on. We'll take my car. Wouldn't want to be late."

The trio headed through the door and hopped into Natalie's SUV before heading off towards Sohma house.

"What was that about Allie?" Rin asked quietly, staring at the petite girl in the driver's seat. "You and Yuki don't usually argue like that. Are you a little spun up with…" She paused, glancing at Tohru in the back seat. "New developments?"

Natalie rolled her eyes and glanced at her Sohma counterpart before glaring at the road. "You heard what he said. I don't understand how he could think that about me." She said, pitching her voice so that Rin would hear, but Tohru wouldn't. She was too absorbed in the scenery anyway.

Snow fell in soft little Q-Tip like puffs outside the moving vehicle. Natalie shook her head again to keep herself from getting too angry. "He doesn't understand. Akito suspects about Aislinn and he won't do anything until he knows for sure. Besides," A smirk twisted her lips. "You have to admit, pushing Akito's buttons and not having him be able to do anything would certainly be exciting."

Rin rolled her eyes. Silence fell in the car before she spoke again. "You do realize he's going to get back at you for this later?"

Fear fluttered in Natalie's heart for a moment before she squashed it down. "I'd love to see him try."

The bottom floor of Sohma house was empty while everyone was in their rooms getting ready. Natalie and Rin skillfully led the terrified Tohru through the house towards the banquet hall where they would dance before the festivities.

The giant room was empty except for the tables and pillows set up for everyone to sit shaped in a large square 'U'. Rin walked over to a small stand in the far right corner of the room and picked up a small, flat remote control.

"Who's Aislinn?" Tohru asked as she stood beside Natalie while Rin took up the position on her other side and pressed play. An almost Celtic sounding music floated through the speakers mounted around the room and the two Horses began to go through their dance, twirling and moving gracefully around the stunned girl.

"Aislinn is my daughter." Natalie replied as she and Rin moved through their choreography flawlessly.

"Your daughter? But you're not much older than I am." Tohru replied, still shocked as she turned slowly, trying to keep both girls in her line of sight, not sure exactly what her role in the dance was.

The first part of the dance looked as if the two girls were clashing forces, neither gaining ground on the other.

The dance progressed- Rin stood to one side of the 'U' frozen in an elegant pose while Natalie moved fiercely on the complete opposite side. Natalie's movements were passionate, as she twirled and gestured before freezing, looking like a tongue of flame as Rin moved on the other side of her, her movements slow, just as passionate as Natalie's, but creeping and hard, like ice.

"Well, Kyo and I were dating when we were younger." Natalie explained, watching both girls from her frozen position. "I was dumb enough to tell Akito and he raped me." She said bluntly as she watched Tohru's horrified expression. "Hari, Shigure and Aya saved me but I was pregnant with Aislinn."

"And you didn't get an abortion?" Tohru asked, stunned. The anger on Natalie's face stunned her and she skittered back a few steps. "I mean, I think it's amazing that you kept her but from such a traumatic experience…" She let her words fall. She watched Natalie in amazement. She was so brave…

Natalie shrugged as she picked up her part of the dance again, mirroring Rin's sweeping movements on the other side of Tohru. "Even so, I could never live with myself. It wasn't Aislinn's fault. But I kept her a secret from the Sohmas, afraid they would hate her because she's Akito's daughter. Some do." She added, catching Rin's eye as the pair twirled.

Natalie continued to explain things to Tohru before Rin spoke up as the music trilled to a softer, seductive soprano note. "Alright Tohru, in the part you need to watch me. In this part of the dance the helpless human stumbles on the Spirits and is entranced by Ice. You don't understand the cold and you almost die." Rin explained as Tohru wandered her way, looking mystified as Rin flowed perfectly through her movements.

The tempo heated up and Natalie raced forward, causing Rin to race away, her face fearful but strong as Natalie danced coaxingly around the still mystified Tohru. She'd never seen anything so beautiful.

The music chorused towards the pinnacle before the big finale, then trilled to a soft, gentle, peaceful note before slowly falling away. Rin hit the pause button on the remote and pulled Tohru towards the far wall across from the tables where she wouldn't be seen.

"Alright, now when we get to this part," She explained, rewinding the music to before the soprano section. "You're going to stumble into the spotlights Haru is going to have set up up there." She said, pointing to the rafters where a spotlight waited. "The light will be on me and you and your going to have to act like you want me." She chuckled softly at Tohru's confused and slightly disgusted expression.

Natalie joined her laughter and draped an arm over Tohru's shoulder. "Don't worry. She's not going to jump you. But the part is technically played by a man in the original dance so of course you're going to have to be seduced by us. You've taken acting before in high school haven't you?" Natalie asked.

"Well sure." Tohru responded, glancing between the two girls. This was so confusing.

Natalie smiled soothingly. "Well then just pretend we're too amazingly hot guys. You just have to be entranced by us, you want us but we won't let you get too close. We'll be telling you to come closer while we're moving away, understand?"

The confused expression on Tohru's face made Rin laugh. "This would be much easier if we had a guy who knew the dance to show her."

"I know, where are Momiji or Haru when you need them?" Natalie joked before the door slid open to reveal a kimono clad Momiji. The surprise on his face was priceless as he spotted Tohru. Natalie grabbed the blonde boy before he could tackle the unsuspecting girl. "Momiji! Perfect timing sweetie." Natalie crooned as she pat him on the head. She quickly explained the afternoon's activities, skimming over the argument with Yuki after Tohru's appearance and what they needed him to do.

Tohru had a seat on the table across from where the trio stood ready to dance. They were taking it from her part, with Momiji showing her exactly what she was supposed to do. Expression was the biggest part of her job. The actual dancing wasn't really dancing. She watched as Momiji approached Rin, his expression and movement was almost _beseeching_ as he reached out for Rin all the while as she was twirling and moving away from him. Tohru understood what Natalie had meant about seduction and 'the wanting but not getting' thing.

"You ready to try?" Momiji asked excitedly, his eyes sparkling as he reached to help her up before taking her seat. "Just do what I did."

They went through her part again, stopping occasionally when Momiji had to redirect her. Finally, they started at the beginning, moving through the entire dance without any interruptions or mistakes. Tohru stood wrapped in the arms of both Natalie and Rin with a peaceful smile on her face when the music ended and Momiji jumped up clapping cheerfully. "That was… well, actually, that was pretty hot." He joked, earning himself a knock upside the head from both Rin and Natalie.

"Men. I don't get why lesbians are so hot." Natalie muttered while Tohru and Momiji sat and caught up.

The Sohmas trickled in one by one, sometimes in pairs. Hatori and Shigure came in, surprised that Tohru was there but joining in the conversation once she explained what had happened. Similar responses came from other Sohmas before the Yonins arrived in large groups.

"Raine!" Natalie called when her best friend walked in talking quietly with Kyo. Raine joined her best friend while Kyo, like all the Sohmas, ran over to talk with Tohru, surprised that she was there. "You look amazing." Natalie murmured to her best friend, trying to keep her from worrying about Kyo.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Not as good as you and Rin." She replied evenly while brushing imaginary dirt off the front of the deep, deep green and black kimono Ayame had made for her. It brought her eyes and set of the cream of her complexion.

"Well we're the stars of the show tonight." Natalie joked as Rin headed off to talk to Haru about the development in their dance before the show started.

It was only a few moments later that the lights dimmed and Natalie grabbed Tohru and hid her in the shadows opposite from the tables. "Shh.." She whispered, placing her finger against her lips while the others took their seats and Rin came to join her. "This is the part where the Gods come in. We don't want Akito to see you until he's supposed to."

The trio stood veiled in shadow as Haru turned the spotlight on the door and illuminated the pairs that came through the door. Akito was first, Sanami followed him with his mother Kinu bringing up the rear.

"Let the celebration, begin!" Akito's deep voice was such a contrast to Sanami's young, high voice was such a shock that Natalie momentarily forgot what she was doing. Rin nudged her and the two strode forward into the circle of light in the 'U' and bowed in a low curtsey. She cast a glance to where Aislinn sat between Ayame and Hatori.

The music trilled a long, gentle note, signaling the beginning of the celebration more than Akito's announcement.

The battle began as Natalie and Rin glided towards each other on the balls of their feet. Their fingers were claw-like as they "struck" each other, circling away in seconds before they glided towards each other and spinning away. The skirts of their gowns spun out around them, creating more visual effect to go with their movements. The battle continued before the glory of Fire, Natalie's dance, began while Rin remained frozen to one side.

The spotlight burned Natalie's eyes but it made it so she couldn't see the audience. She could feel Akito's gaze like a weight on her body as she danced, throwing all the passion and heat she could in her gaze, expression, movement. She was Fire, personifying it in a way that had never been done before. She was sex and love and passion and hate, all the crimes of Fire were there in her movements. The song changed and she froze instantly, her arms twisted in the air covering her face.

Rin began and Natalie couldn't help but feel slightly awed at her movements. She'd seen them a hundred times but the cold passion in which Rin moved was still stunning. Natalie's heart began to pound in her chest. Here it comes… Just a few seconds and Tohru would be unveiled. She and Rin exchanged a look as the speakers above trilled a high, soprano note.

Tohru stumbled forward as the spotlight illuminated her and Rin and Natalie was plunged into darkness. She could see Akito's livid expression and Aislinn looking up and patting his arm. It seemed like only seconds before the light dimmed on Rin and lighted her up again, like a sign, _'I did it. I did it. I did it.' _She danced again, calling Tohru to her as she twirled again, _'Come and get me if you can.'_

Rin appeared, encroaching on her territory. Natalie darted at her, fingers claw-like and a snarl on her face as Rin wrapped her arms around Tohru and the girl's eyes slowly closed and fell to the ground. Natalie darted towards Rin, "scaring" her away as she circled around Tohru, coaxing her back to 'life'. The girl rose slowly, the way they'd shown her. Natalie gestured to Rin as she circled Tohru. They would share her. Fire alone could kill her. Ice alone could kill her. They wrapped their arms around Tohru, sharing her tenderly. The final notes of the song trilled before the room went black.

The entire room was silent for a space of seconds that stretched out into an eternity. Suddenly the room exploded in a volley of cheers and claps. Rin and Natalie simultaneously took each of Tohru's hands and spread out, leading her in a graceful bow.

One set of clapping hands continued after the rest died down. Natalie met Akito's calm expression but she could see the fury smoldering behind his dark eyes. "Excellent job. I am somewhat surprised to see you've returned Miss Honda. How were the Americas?"

"It was beautiful A-Akito-sama." Tohru murmured.

"Wonderful." He replied, although his tone expressed he didn't think it was at all wonderful. "I believe a congratulations is in order." He looked around to everyone present and motioned towards the door. "If you'd all be so kind to adjourn to the other room, I'd like to have a word with these girls."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to thank the ones who've been reading faithfully. The semester is over for me so I'll have a little more time hopefully until classes start again. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy and write faster. ;)


	10. Chapter Nine: Fiasco? Blah

Tears of Blood

A/N: I am alive. I'm going to try to be better about updating. I want to get it done. =)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Fiasco. Blah.

Natalie ran a reassuring hand over Tohru's hair as the room emptied except for a few of the Yonins. She scanned the faces of those who had stayed. They knew better than to leave her alone with Akito. He wasn't their God, they didn't have to obey. There was Sonya, their Dragon and family lawyer, who cast a quick wink her way. Next to her were Kai and Yoshi, Tiger and Cat. She smiled to herself, faintly ironic that one. A quick glance towards the door revealed Shigure and Yuki standing in the shadows watching her. They were out of Akito's line of sight and their watchful gazes made her feel all the more relieved.

"Don't worry," She murmured softly in the same voice she used to calm Aislinn down. The younger girl's trembling slowed but didn't completely stop. Natalie stepped around Tohru's side to stand vaguely in front of her.

"I'm pleased to hear you enjoyed the performance Akito-sama." Natalie began formally. "I'm afraid it simply wouldn't have been nearly as spectacular without the help of Miss Honda." She added, gesturing vaguely to the girl behind her.

"Indeed." Akito agreed silkily. "Unfortunately I was under the impression that we would never see you again Miss Honda, in the event that Hatori had wiped your memories." Tohru seemed about to speak but a small motion of Natalie's hand silenced her.

"As you are aware, Hatori's talent isn't an exact science." Natalie continued her voice soothing. She reached back and gently snaked an arm around Tohru's waist and drew her to her side. Amazingly, Rin followed suit, slipping her arm through Tohru's and holding her hand gently. Poor girl was still trembling something terrible although it wouldn't be noticeable to any but the pair holding her. "Aya and I ran into Miss Honda on our way to the store for the final alterations on mine and Rin's costumes. Something triggered the buried memories and now it's as if they were never erased."

Something snaked across his solemn features but was gone just as quickly as it came. Natalie could tell he suspected something but if he acted on it here and now, there would be serious consequences.

No, he would bide his time, Natalie mused, he would bide his time until he could do something terrible to get back at her for putting him in such a situation. Natalie's stomach muscles clenched. She so badly wanted to laugh. He was just so pissed off but he knew he was walking on eggshells here. Fortunately Natalie had mastered her poker face a long time ago. Working for a man who made role-play costumes for men meant you had to be especially diplomatic.

Natalie glanced at Rin and the trio gave a flourish courtesy. "Thank you for your praise Akito-sama," Natalie said formally, trying for respectfully and not quite reaching it, "As it is though, dancing is quite hard work and as you can imagine we're all quite famished."

'_That's right, be a good girl, you've got witnesses, there's no way anyone can cry misconduct when you're the picture of formality.'_ Natalie thought silently. She gave the slender young man a demure smile as she led the other two towards the door. The Yonins filed in behind Natalie as she met Yuki and Shigure at the door. She gave the violet-eyed young man a soft smile before walking out.

_Ha ha I told you so._

Shigure looked at Yuki with one eyebrow raised and a smile that said, 'Yeah, you screwed up buddy'. Yuki rolled his eyes. Ayame was such a gossip.

"That was really brave of you." Tohru murmured as they moved towards the door after the banquet was over. "I've never seen anyone stand up to Akito like that before. You know and not have them wind up with their face in the floor."

Natalie gave a light shrug as she scooped up little Aislinn in her arms. She pitched her voice low so only Tohru would be able to hear her. "There's a thin line between bravery and stupidity Tohru. Sometimes I don't even know which side I'm on."

Tohru's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before an arm wrapped itself around her shoulder. "Do you need a ride home Tohru? I'm sure Natalie would be glad to since she started this whole fiasco in the first place."

Natalie scoffed. "Fiasco. I happen to think tonight went pretty well all things considered."

Kinu appeared and snatched the sleeping Aislinn from Natalie's arms, grinning madly when the younger girl protested. "Hush Allie. No one is going to steal her from me. Besides, I think you have other things to attend to." She said nodding her head behind her. Natalie followed the direction to see Yuki leaning against Hatori's car talking to the Sohma Dragon.

"I don't think I'd really like to talk to him right now." Natalie sniffed. While she wasn't as angry as she had been when they'd first fought, she still wasn't going to forgive him just like that. She certainly deserved an apology.

"Don't be such a stubborn ass." Kinu teased, bumping Natalie with her hip.

The raven haired girl pursed her lips, looking like she'd sucked on a lemon. "I am a Horse. Not a donkey."

Kinu rolled her eyes as she shifted Aislinn to one hip and picked up one of the trailing Yonin kids. Rei-Rei, their bunny, blinked sleepy eyes at Natalie and waved half-heartedly before snuggling into the older woman's shoulder and drifting off. "You know what I mean. Besides, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki are staying with us tonight so if I were you I'd make up before it turns out to be a very awkward night. Not for me of course," She bubbled. "I'll be sleeping."

"You know, they say that relationships between the Horse and the Rat are usually the most unsuccessful out there. Do you really want to prove them right?" Shigure asked quietly.

"But I'm taking Tohru home." Natalie continued stubbornly.

"Actually, I'd like to speak to Tohru." Hatori murmured as he and Yuki joined the group. "If you don't mind Natalie, I'll take Tohru home."

Natalie twisted her lips thoughtfully. "That's fine I guess." She gave a soft sigh as she glanced at Yuki out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her and he looked absolutely miserable. Natalie felt her heart sink and she sighed. "Yeah. I got to stop by Aya's and pick up my stuff. She gave Tohru a soft smile, "I'll have one of the boys bring your stuff by or I can just drop it by whenever. You still live in the same place don't you?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yep."

"Then you'll get your things by tomorrow." Natalie replied with a smile as she dug her car keys out of a hidden pocket in the full skirt. She called goodbyes to her family members and friends before nodding Yuki towards the car. He followed without a word as he cast a glance towards his brother she didn't see.

The ride to the store was short albeit done in complete and utter silence. The only sounds were their quiet breathing and the occasional sound of the car's engine. Natalie gathered her bag from behind the counter before heading into the back room to gather her and Tohru's clothes. She jumped in surprise and clutched her chest where her heart would be as Yuki appeared behind her. "You scared me to death."

"Sorry," He murmured softly as he gently took the bag from her. She followed him out to the car and hopped in the driver's seat. She plugged Yoshi's iPod into the stereo and set it to shuffle. A beautiful instrumental song trickled from the speakers. Natalie jumped when Yuki finally spoke. "If you want to take me back to Shigure's that's fine."

She felt her heart sink. "If that's what you want." She murmured quietly.

The sudden, loud slam made Natalie jump and pull over to the side of the road, thinking she's lost a tire. She glanced at Yuki who sat breathing harshly with his fist against the dashboard. "That's not what I said!" He snapped angrily. The car filled with silence once again except for Yuki's slowing breathing. He sighed and his voice took on a sadder note. "I said, if _you_ want."

Natalie sighed softly. "Yuki, I-"

"Look!" He snapped. "I didn't mean what I said back at the store. I don't even know why I said it. It just kind of scared me, taking Tohru back to Akito. I mean she's not part of the family; we have everything to lose if Akito were to put her in the hospital. Her grandfather would want an investigation as to why she got hurt while she was with us. And then you standing up to Akito like that. I don't think I've ever been so afraid. For _you_." He said, his voice drifting off. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to stand there and just watch. I wanted to be there by you but I knew it would just make things worse. And then you were mad at me and I thought you wouldn't want me anywhere near you. So I haven't been close to you all night and it's been driving me crazy!"

"Y-Yuki! Slow down!!" Natalie stammered. She lightly brushed the hair from his eyes and smiled. "Apology accepted." She smiled and kissed him gently. "Now that that's out of the way, do you need anything from home or do you still have some clothes at the house?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I have to stop by the house."

Natalie put the car back in drive and sped towards Shigure's house. "So, do you forgive me for being such a stubborn ass?"

"Kinu call you that?" Yuki chuckled softly.

Natalie scoffed. "Yes. I'm a horse damn it."

Yuki smirked and glanced out the window. "You don't look like a Horse to me." He murmured.

She smiled, finding herself unable to help it. The Horse and the Rat may not be the best couple but her and Yuki, that was amazing. Why did anyone go by labels anyway?

Natalie followed Yuki into the house silently. A smile curled her lips as she watched him throw stuff together in an overnight bag. "Thought you were really organized Yuki." Natalie teased as she surveyed the mountain of books threatening to fall off his desk.

"That's a common misconception." Yuki mocked before giving her a small smile.

Silly boy. Natalie mused as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned up on her tip toes to press a light kiss against his lips. "I love you." She murmured softly.

"I know." He teased as he kissed her gently.

She gently rubbed her nose against his and smiled. She felt her face become serious as she sank back to her feet, her calf muscles cramping as she did so. Too long on tiptoe. His face blanked, watching her. "What are you doing?" He asked as she slowly began to unbutton his dark green shirt.

"I thought you might have figured it out by now." Natalie murmured quietly as she placed a soft kiss on his chest.

"You probably shouldn't…" He whispered as his chest heaved difficultly.

Natalie's lips twisted humorously. "I suppose I wouldn't want to distract you from breathing or have you transform." A grin spread out of her features, "Besides, you might wake up Shigure."

Yuki rolled his eyes before stalking towards her, silently thrilling in the way she back away from him. He inwardly grinned. Oh yes. This was fun. He watched her fall onto the bed before kneeling over her. "What was that now?" He murmured as he lightly trailed kisses down her jaw line and exposed cleavage. Had to give it to Ayame, he was a master of creating clothing that showed off a woman's body to perfection.

The soft panting sound Natalie was making stopped entirely and she gave him a disproving look.

The warning glare she gave him should have been enough before she flipped him onto his back and smiled triumphantly. "Now, what were you saying?"

"That you should have been a Tiger. You're a vicious little thing Princess." His breathless response made her smile with satisfaction.

"I just like to win." Natalie remarked as she laid a trail of light biting kisses down his neck, across his chest and down to his bellybutton. She stopped and sat up noticing Yuki had stopped breathing. "Yuki? Are you ok?" She asked, her voice becoming a little more frantic as she checked his rapid pulse. "Do I need to call Hari?"

Yuki sat up, his breathing uneven but a smile on his face. "I think the cause of my mini-attack will be a little difficult to explain don't you?"

A pink blush stained her porcelain skin as a smile crept over her features. "I suppose. Where's your inhaler? You should take a puff or two before you have a serious asthma attack love." Yuki rolled his eyes, rolling over on the mattress to open a small bedside drawer and taking a couple deep breathes off of the inhaler. He glanced over his shoulder at Natalie who nodded her head towards his overnight bag.

"Do you think I'm really going to need it?" He asked with a slight note in his voice.

Natalie gave him a small grin and dug her hands into her hips. "Well maybe you will." She gave him a wink before turning to stand at the door with her back to him. Ready to go.

Yuki snatched the bag from her hand and wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as he possibly could. "I can't wait until we're free of this Curse. Then you're not going to have any excuse to say no." He murmured huskily in her ear before kissing the tender flesh behind her ear.

A smirk curved Natalie's lips as she drummed her fingers lightly down his spine. "What makes you think I'm going to want to say no Yuki?" She nipped at his lips lightly when he bent to kiss her and smiled at his surprised expression.

Ah yes... You know what they say about assuming? Oh well yeah...

* * *

SO I'm going to be really glad when you tell me you like it. And if you don't that's fine too I s'pose. Just review.


End file.
